No Te Dejaré Escapar
by Biby1608
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, la verdad no soy buena escribiendo, esperemos que sea de su agrado. Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de algunos hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, y a Yumiko Igarashi. Aunque esta historia sea de mi autoría. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste ;)
1. CAPITULO I: En busca de un mejor futuro

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

CAPITULO I En busca de un mejor Futuro:

Una Mañana de mayo, una pequeña niña rubia de cabello embuclado de ojos verde como las esmeraldas, caminaba su coati llamado clin, por la colina que se encontraba a unos 150 metros de su hogar. Situado en Lakewood. Candy mi niña, Ven a cenar, su abuela María Pony, se encargó de ella cuando sus padres trágicamente murieron llevándose a la tumba varios secretos, como el de su situación económica. Tres años habían pasado desde aquel fatídico Día...

La pequeña Candy iba cada mes a llevarle flores a sus padres a la colina, Rosas Blancas, sus favoritas, lloro mucho, recordó todos sus paseos juntos, las promesas hechas, las apuestas ganadas, sus padres eran su centro, se secó las lágrimas, beso la lápida de sus padres y luego se fue al hogar nuevamente.

Candy mi amor ya tienes 13 años, este mes partirás a Londres a continuar con tu educación, comenzaras en 3er año de secundaria en el Colegio San Pablo, ese fue el regalo que te dejaron tus Padres, tu amigo Albert me lo contó luego de que tus padres murieran. Ellos no pudieron darte ese regalo porque fallecieron camino acá, Solo el pequeño bert y su madre sabían esto. Fue muy duro para el contármelo...

* Flash Back *

Querido, vamos por Candy al hogar de pony para llevarla a la inauguración del parque de Diversiones... Si Amor, estoy planeando darle el mejor regalo que espera darle un Padre a su hija... A ver William Mc Gregord, que le vas a dar a mi Candy? Lorraine mi amor, cálmate no es nada malo, es solo que quiero asegurar su futuro, ven acá, siéntate, mira esto...

Ohh mi amor que regalo tan hermoso, son los recibos todo lo que necesita nuestra pequeña para su educación en uno de los mejores colegios y universidades de Londres... Si Cariño parte de nuestra fortuna se fue en esto, pero no importa, el futuro de mi nena es lo primordial.

Un par de ojos Celestes como el cielo, llenos de lágrimas presenciaban todo lo que ocurría en ese Momento...

Mamaa,. Albert iba bañado en lágrimas... Mi pequeña Candy se ira a Londres... No es justo, yo la quiero mami no quiero que se la lleven, dile a papa que convenza al señor William que no se la lleve, me duele mucho que se valla, el pequeño Albert a sus 15 años sentía el dolor de ver partir a su primer Amor.

* Fin del Flash Back. *

Abuela, yo no quiero ir, Contigo me siento muy feliz, tampoco quiero alejarme de Albert, sabes que lo quiero demasiado... Pero Candy pequeña, dijo abuela pony, ese fue el deseo de tus padres, tienes que ir; nos escribiremos para que no te sientas sola. Allá te esperaran Sorpresas...

Candy fue a su habitación llorando y pensando en Albert, su Primer y único amor, hacían meses que no lo veía, como estaría? La recordaría? Y así con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se durmió...

Al día siguiente partió a Londres decidida a olvidar el pasado, dejo a Clean cuidando a abuela Pony y a sus amigos del pueblo.

Así pasaron 2 días, y ella ya en Londres estaba deprimida, el colegio era una cárcel, no conocía a nadie, no tenía amigos, Albert... Me haces falta. Su vida transcurrió normal cada día, la misma rutina, las clases, las reuniones, los cursos, nada diferente. Parecía un zombi por los pasillos del colegio con sus ojos oscuros de tristeza hasta que pasado un mes cuando recibió una carta de la Abuela Pony

Querida Candy:

Lamento no haberte escrito antes, he estado muy ocupada con el Hogar, el gobierno quiso quitarme las tierras y fue así que descubrimos que tu padre lo dejo a tu nombre, esperando que siguieras con esta hermosa misión, te extraño mi niña, llegaron 3 niños nuevos, Alex. Vicky y Christopher, los adopte y juntos realizamos los deberes de casa, el sr Cardín, nos regaló 2 Caballos y una Vaca, y ellos se divierten mucho, espero que pronto vengas a vernos cariño.

Te Quiere María Pony.

Abuela... Suspiro Candy, que falta me haces. Esto es muy difícil, se levantó y su carta se voló...

Fue corriendo tras de ella y se tropezó con un Chico, alto rubio de Ojos azules como el Mar, de la impresión cayó al suelo suspirando: Al... Alb... Albert, eres tú?

Disculpe querida dama, mi Nombre es Anthony Brown, y déjame decirte que eres muy linda, entregándole una Rosa que traía en las manos...

Candy observaba a Anthony con cara de asombro, era muy parecido a su Albert, y de la nada se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos que provenían de bosque cercano al colegio, un chico con un papel en sus manos salía de él…

Anthonyy... Encontré esta carta tirada, es tuya?.. Ohh, pero mira nada más, que chica tan linda, es tu novia Anthony?

Anthony soltó una sincera carcajada y le respondió; No Archí, ella es... Oh disculpa, cómo te llamas :) ?

Mi Nombre es Candice Mc Gregord White, pero pueden decirme Candy.

Mucho gusto Candy, yo soy Archivald Chrowel, pero puedes decirme Archí... Ahhj Auchh que fue eso que me pego? Dijo Archí un poco adolorido por el golpe, acaso es, una Pelota de Tornillos con estambre?

Ohh Archí encontraste mi Pelota... Valla, pero que es lo que ven mis ojos, quien es esta hermosa Niña?

Tenías que ser tu Stear, bueno, ella es nuestra amiga Candy..., Candy, te presento a mi hermano Alistear Chrowel, pero puedes llamarlo Stear.

Mucho Gusto Stear, Chicos es un placer conocerlos a los tres :)  
Así pasaron 12 meses, y se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.

Doce meses en los que conoció q un dulce rebelde llamado Terry Grandchester, un joven libertino, lleno de vida que la enseño muchas cosas, fueron novios por cuatro meses, hasta que se separaron, En la dejo porque ella no podía amarlo, vivía recordando a un Amor pasado, lo comparaba con él, hacía que se pareciera a él. Albert, ese hombre que su tarzan pecosa como la llamaba no pudo olvidar. Terry siguió su camino, se encontró una Rubia de cabello lacio y largo que lo ayudo a recuperarse, se hicieron novios, Candy y Terry se perdonaron. Y se convirtieron en buenos amigos desde ese día en que él le confesó que había encontrado una buena chica y que ya eran novios, ella aunque se entristeció, se sintió feliz de ver a su amigo Rebelde tan contento. Terry le había pedido al terminar la oportunidad de algún día conocer ese hombre por el cual ella vivía con su pasado en su presente y entender el porqué de que ella nunca pudo olvidarlo.


	2. Un Dulce Reencuentro y Una nueva Vida

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**CAPITULO II: Un Dulce Reencuentro y Una Nueva Vida**

En Algún lugar lejano se encontraba el pequeño Bert triste...

Han pasado ya tres años mamá, desde ese día que saliste a buscar a papá para consolarme y por un capricho mío te fuiste al cielo víctima de ese accidente tan cruel, me haces tanta falta, tristemente, mi vida se fue contigo, cuanto te necesito...

William Albert Ardley, ese nombre pesa mucho para mí, mamá, Porque nunca me contaste nada de esto...

* Flash Back. *

Buenos Días, esta es la residencia del Sr Gorge Johnson...? Si dígame, ese Soy yo... Aquí le dejamos este paquete, Por favor revise cada documento de estos sobres, de buena fuente sabemos que usted es un excelente abogado. Firme aquí, y por favor Sr Johnson, Mantenga esto como algo Confidencial.

Papá, decía Albert inquieto y sorprendido. Que tiene esa cajita, Hay algo para mí?

No se Bert, vamos a ver. Gorge abrió la caja y había sobres, cartas, papeles y Una insignia en forma de águila torneada en oro de 24K... Papá que es todo esto? Pregunto Bert inquieto.

Gorge Johnson era un Abogado con post-grado en economía, muy Joven poco reconocido por su corto tiempo ejerciendo su trabajo, conoció a Dorothy, quien se convertiría en su esposa en el Baile de Año Nuevo de su Universidad y desde allí su Amor fue creciendo hasta Casarse. Dorothy era madre soltera de Bert, lo que a Gorge no le importó, los cuidó y amo cada día entregándoles su vida sin ningún límite...

Bert, son papeles importantes que te proclaman como Heredero Universal de la Familia Ardley. Tu verdadero Padre Falleció, y te dejo toda su fortuna, debes irte a estudiar a Francia comenzaras en 3er año de secundaria, está todo listo. Pequeño, otra cosa importante, desde hoy te llamas William Albert Ardley.

Pero papá yo no quiero ir... Debes ir bert, tu padre así lo dispuso. Arreglare Todo.

* Fin del Flash Back *

Hoy, ya con 17 años iré a estudiar a Colegio San Pablo, mi último año de secundaria, una Nueva Aventura Para mí...

Eran las 7 de la Noche cuando Albert llego al Colegio, era una Cárcel, sintió escalofríos, al pasar. Notó las paredes grises, las tenues luces, el silencio sepulcral que se sentía, sonrió de medio lado tristemente al recordar su misión y porque se encontraba allí en ese momento.

Buenas Noches Joven, Soy la Hermana Margaret, lo guiare a su Habitación.

Al llegar, entro y cerró la puerta, aspiro el olor a lluvia y se fue directamente al balcón, abriendo lenta y silenciosamente las ventanas… Tristemente miro al Frente y la vio… una Hermosa Rubia lloraba arrodillada en el Balcón, se llenó de dolor al verla así, tan triste y sin miedo salto a través de los árboles y llego a su habitación. Sin temor a ser rechazado o retado por la chica, levanto su barbilla y le habló: Hola princesa, Disculpa Porque lloras... Ella levanto la Vista y lo vio...

Esa mirada... Esa Sonrisa, Candy lloro y lloro al verlo y él le dijo, llores, Eres más linda cuando ríes que Cuando lloras...

Bert, eres tú? Acaso me dormí?, esto es un sueño verdad? Que atolondrada soy, me dormí deseando verte y estoy soñando contigo. Me haces tanta falta mi Bert, mi vida ha sido triste desde que me separe de ti, Sueño con correr nuevamente por la colina, bañarnos en el lago, correr por el bosque, Sabes; hoy se cumple 1 mes más de la muerte de mis papas, y no puedo llevarles flores, aquí no me dejan, solo puedo llorar y dedicarme a mis cosas, Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí Bert, Te quiero tanto, que no quiero despertar de este hermoso sueño…

Candy... Mi pequeña Pecosa, soy yo, Tu Albert, ahora estoy en este colegio terminare mi ultimo año de secundaria aquí, y mírate, que bonita estas mi llorona bella, han pasado muchos años y mira donde nos volvemos a encontrar, me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañe cada Día, ven acá, dame un abrazo...

Y sucedió, sus ojos se quedaron prendados, azul con verde se unieron en una sola línea, sus cuerpos se extrañaban, ese amor fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente hasta que...

El sonido de la puerta... Candice, es muy tarde apaga esa Luz y acuéstate...

Ohhh es la hermana Margaret, Albert mejor ve a tu cuarto, mañana te veo, cuídate.  
Si mi pequeña llorona, hasta mañana, pero antes prométeme que dejaras de llorar, beso su frente... Te quiero, descansa...

Descansa Albert. Y te lo Prometo, dijo sonrojada. Buenas noches.

Ella se adentró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama llena de felicidad; ¡ Oh Dios Gracias, Albert regreso; me dijo que me quiere, me beso en la frente, me abrazo, Ohh mi Albert, volviste a mi Vida, te quiero tanto, espero que esta vez no nos vuelvan a separar! Gracias Dios, por devolvérmelo, esta vez no te dejare escapar mi amor. Esta vez no.


	3. CAPITULO III Una Rubia Atolondrada

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

CAPITULO III Una Rubia Atolondrada

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó muy feliz, era El, Su Albert, quien la consoló de pequeña, estaba allí, recordó a sus padres, y lloro por la ausencia. Candy Mc Gregord White, ya basta de llorar, llego tu hora de ser feliz, se dijo a sí misma. Media hora paso y ya estaba lista para salir a sus clases. Inglés, Matemáticas, Química, ninguna materia era problema para ella, a excepción de...

Candy, lanza la pelota sin miedo, repetía su amiga Patty, que conoció en la clase de deporte junto con Annie, una pelinegra muy linda que era la novia de Archivald

*Flash Back*

Jovencitas... Formen parejas para comenzar con la clase de futbol, dio orden la hermana Margaret. Candy como era nueva nadie la trataba por ser rara, se la pasaba sola, lloraba mucho, era repudiada por ser huérfana. Desistió de su idea de buscar pareja para la clase hasta que una chica de pelo castaño de lentes se acercó a ella...

Hola, mucho gusto soy Patty, con su cara sonrojada y penosa... Hola Patty, soy Candy mucho gusto! tienes pareja para la clase? No Candy, todas las chicas me repudian por ser Gordita y tener lentes, me dicen muchos nombres feos, y por eso no me acerco a nadie.

Bueno Patty, a partir de hoy seremos Amigas...

La Hermana Margaret conformo los grupos y comenzó la clase. Candy pateo el balón y sin querer se lo estampó en la espalda a una Joven que iba pasando... Lo siento, discúlpame no fue mi intención, dijo La pecosa... No te preocupes, jeje aunque sigo viendo estrellitas, mucho Gusto, Mi nombre es Annie Britter. Yo soy Candy, y estamos en clase de deporte. Si Candy. Yo vengo tarde pero no tengo Pareja, no conozco a nadie porque me acabo de Cambiar de colegio. Candy converso con la Hermana Margaret y esta acepto que existiera un trío en si clase. Así comenzó esta amistad.

*Fin Del Flash Back*

Unos Ojos Celestes observaban la graciosa escena, una pecosa intentando encestar el balón con Miedo. Candy Pequeña tu puedes, lanza el balón. Grito Albert desde las gradas de la Cancha.

Annie y Patty se miraron las caras y ambas coincidieron en que su amiga no era buena ni para el futbol ni para el basquetbol y soltaron una carcajada. Quedando sorprendidas al ver a la rubia lanzar.

Ohh Albert, eres tú, lanzando el balón y encestándolo de la emoción, Candy brinco de Felicidad, otra vez Albert la salvaba de penitencia :). Ella corrió a sus Brazos causando una fuerte molestia en la Hermana Margaret que inmediatamente la retó.

Que es do esto Srita Candice, usted es que no se da a respetar? O a todos los jovencitos se le tira encima de esta manera?

Disculpe Hermana Margaret, no debí, Albert es mi amigo desde que tengo 3 años de edad, estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo y aquí nos volvemos a encontrar, sé que no es lo correcto. Enmendare mi Error… concluyó la pecosa. Candice, Candice, que atolondrada eres Niña. Y para ti Jovencito, los varones de este colegio no tienen permiso de estar en esta parte del campus, ya que es solo para chicas, pero como eres nuevo aquí, no te retare esta vez. Vete a tu habitación y prepárate para el almuerzo, hoy estarán chicos y chicas juntos ya que habrá una reunión con respecto a donaciones de caridad y tendrán la tarde libre para salir del colegio, Bueno nos vemos en 1 hora en el comedor, sean Juiciosos y demuestren sus modales.

Escuchaste eso Candy, Podremos ir al Zoológico Central Park, teníamos mucho deseando salir y por fin lo haremos, dijo Patty juntando sus manos con Candy y Annie, Albert por su parte; miraba fascinado la escena, su pecosa era toda una mujer, Su cabello era hermoso, dorado con unos rizos naturales, su nariz respingada llena de pequeñas y adorables pequitas, sus ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas del anillo que le dio su padre, para cuando encontrara a la mujer indicada, se lo diera como símbolo de unión... El cual sería solo para ella, su amada pecosa…

Albert… Albert… despierta, Candy miraba gracioso a Albert sumido en sus pensamientos. Ahh, perdón, Dime pequeña; contesto Albert aturdido por sus cavilaciones. Patty, Annie, los Chicos y yo queremos ir al Zoo, te gustaría Acompañarnos?

Bueno claro que sí me; parece perfecto, aun no conozco esta ciudad así que ustedes serán mis guías, dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa a las chicas, pero dime Candy, quienes son los demás? Pregunto Albert con cara de confusión…

Ohh, disculpa Albert, los demás son los novios de las chicas, y un amigo, mejor nos vemos a la salida del comedor, y así los presentamos a todos.

Claro, pero necesitamos una chica más, para que no quede un chico por fuera, le contó Patty a Annie, mejor digámosle a Anthony que lleve a Flanmy, y aprovechamos para invitar a Susy y a Terry dijo Annie muy segura de sí misma. Claro Annie, Candy no hay inconveniente verdad, dijo Patty buscando la aprobación de la rubia a lo que ella respondió: Si chicas no hay problema, regalándole una sonrisa cautivadora al grupo.

Patty y Annie, notaron el cambio de la rubia al tener a Albert cerca, y sonrieron para sí mismas, ya era hora que la pecosa superara los dolores de su pasado, su ex-amor, y se volviera a enamorar… la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, porque aunque no amó a Terry, la separación le dolió un poco, lo estaba comenzando a querer.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a preparar para ir a almorzar.

Albert se fue caminando lentamente, y sus pensamientos solo iban hacia la rubia, a sí mismo se dijo… Esta vez no te pienso dejar escapar mi pequeña, Te Amo igual o más que antes...

Candy a su vez, pensaba en la reacción que tomaría Terry al conocer a Albert, con eso cerrarían su ciclo, con eso quedaría Terry totalmente como parte de su pasado.

Bueno Chicas hasta aquí este Capítulo, ya tengo listo el 4, S llama Miradas Electrizantes Gracias por Leerme, Saludos.


	4. CAPITULO IV: Miradas Electrizantes

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

Capitulo IV: Miradas electrizantes.

Luego del almuerzo los chicos se encontraron a la salida del colegio. El primero en llegar fue Stear, llevaba sus lentes de aviador que eran su amuleto de buena suerte, luego llego su adorada Patty y después los demás chicos, los últimos fueron Terry, Susy y Albert. Todos los presentes a excepción de Candy y Terry, ignoraban aquella petición hecha por el rebelde a la pecosa al momento de terminar, había llegado el momento de presentarlos a todos, Candy fue la primera en hablar…

Albert, ellos son Stear, Archi, Anthony, Flanmy, Susy y Terry, este último miro a Candy en búsqueda de alguna respuesta a lo que ella confirmo que si era el, sintió como una corriente eléctrica invadía su cuerpo, sintió rabia de momento pero luego al sentir la cálida mano de Susy se tranquilizó y salieron todos al paseo. Todos respondieron de buena manera al acercamiento del Albert al grupo, a partir de acá, comenzarían grandes sorpresas.

Candy mi pecosa que bella te ves. Candy llevaba un vestido de medio lado en el hombro y hasta por encima de las rodillas color turquesa, con un cinturón que reducía su pequeña cintura, con su cabello suelto solo sostenido con una cinta blanca de seda que hacían juego con sus zapaticos cómodos que traía. A lo que ella respondió; tú también estas muy apuesto Albert, esa camisa celeste te sienta muy bien, es el color de tus ojos, Albert la miro tiernamente y beso su frente, Esto causo miles de sensaciones en la rubia, que se calmó al llegar al Zoo.

Entando al Zoológico una Dama rubia, de cabello largo y lacio de ojos verdes como agua se acercó al grupo, causando la impresión del rubio por su parecido con Candy, ella se presentó; Hola chicos mi nombre es Rosemary Pauna Ardley Anthony me invito, espero no molestar si ser un peso para todos.

Los chicos amablemente respondieron y la aceptaron en el grupo, Anthony la presento como su madre, ella se había encargado de él desde que su padre muriera, era madre soltera, lo que sorprendió mucho a las chicas, a Terry, y a Albert, quien tenía una terrible cara de confusión.

Albert, Albert... Te estoy hablando, te sucede algo? Te sientes bien? Si Candy, es solo que me dio un mareo, le respondió dulcemente. Albert camino directamente hacia Pauna y le pidió unos minutos a solas, lo que Candy vio con muchos celos, Se fueron alejando de la multitud hasta llegar a una fuente y le ofreció sentarse en una banca.

Hola Sra Rosemary, su nombre me dejo con una intriga muy grande, vera; hace algunos años llegaron unos tipos a mi casa, venían vestidos de negro y le entregaron a mi padre un paquete con muchos documentos, mi padre es abogado y comenzó a leer e interpretar cada papel dentro de aquella caja y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que me proclamaban con el heredero universal de una de las familias más importantes de Europa, América y Escocia. Desde ese Entonces mi nombre cambio a William Albert Ardley.

Rosemary estaba atónita con lo que estaba escuchando., miraba a Albert con un cariño sin igual y sin más, se acercó y lo abrazo tiernamente, un abrazo muy esperado, Candy y Anthony observaban la escena algo perturbados, no podían creer que Albert, tan joven mirara como mujer a Pauna, que era mucho mayor que él y además era la madre de Anthony.

Pauna rompió suavemente el abrazo y le dijo a Albert, Soy tu hermana Albert, tú también eres hijo de mi padre, te buscamos por mucho tiempo, desde que Dorothy se fue de la casa, ella dejo una nota diciendo que estaba embarazada de papá, y que nunca la buscáramos, papá dejo todo así, Pero nuestra tía Elroy y yo, no descansamos hasta que te encontráramos, tu eres el único varón descendiente directo de papá, por ende eres el heredero universal, la tía llorara de felicidad, sabes, Stear y Archi también son tus sobrinos, somos tu familia Albert, acéptanos, Eres ahora la cabeza de los Ardley.

Albert confundido y a la vez feliz volvió a abrazar a Pauna y acepto conocerlos a todos, Candy miraba triste la escena, ahora era su Albert quien la abrazaba Anthony estaba lleno de rabia al ver a Albert abrazar de esa forma a su madre y fue corriendo y lo golpeó partiéndole la nariz.

Pauna tomo a Anthony y Candy a Albert, y se fueron todos a un lugar más tranquilo, para poder aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Comenzó hablando Pauna, ella conto como fue que paso todos, los chicos estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar todo lo que estaba contando, Anthony no sabía dónde ocultar su cara de vergüenza, Candy se sentía mal consigo misma por sentir celos sin ser nada de Albert, al terminar con el relato, Albert acerco a los chicos dándole un abrazo a cada uno de ellos, y por ultimo a Anthony a quien disculpo por ese golpe,

Chico solo les pido que no me llamen Tío, sigo siendo Albert, no quiero sentirme más viejo jeje. Luego pasaron una agradable velada hasta que se salieron rumbo al colegio. Cada quien con sus parejas, Terry y Susy se dieron un pequeño beso, lo que causo que todos se animaran a besar a sus novias, Candy y Albert solo se miraron y se regalaron una dulce sonrisa, Ambos anhelaban un beso pero decidieron solo caminar en frente con Pauna dejando las parejitas atrás.

Pauna invito a los chicos a pasar unos días en la Villa Ardley pero debido a que ellos aún estaban en clases y evaluaciones; quedo en esperar un mes que era lo que faltaba para las vacaciones de verano, mes que se fue volando, un mes en que Candy y Albert comenzaron a verse a escondidas de todos, su amistad había pasado a otro nivel, él le había propuesto ser más que amigos, y ella felizmente había aceptado, ese era su mayor deseo; se habían dado ya su primer beso, lo que los tenia suspirando a ambos.

Albert llevo a Candy a un Lugar muy especial, una colina situada en uno de los campos del colegio, fue allí donde le declaro su amor, amor que traía clavado en el pecho desde muchos años atrás, le llevo rosas blancas, y le prometió a Candy que ambos irían cada mes a llevarle flores a sus padres y a Dorothy, la madre de Albert, ya que además de todo lo que tenían en común, también compartían tristemente que sus padres se fueron al cielo el mismo día.

Candy correspondió cada beso, cada abrazo, Te Quiero tanto Albert, sus ojos se clavaban en los azules de Albert, sus manos acariciaban su pelo, El, jugaba cariñosamente con sus rizos, la llenaba de mimos y detalles, lo que fue fortaleciendo su relación.

Candy Mi Amor, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer de mi vida, y pase lo que pase princesa, nunca dudes de ello, Te Amo vida. Eres mi Todo.

Albert Cariño, eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho, Te Amo vida mia, nunca dejare de hacerlo, te amé desde niña y ahora te Amo como Joven. Gracias Por tanta felicidad. Y Se unieron en un dulce y largo beso, ya no hicieron falta las palabras…

Los demás chicos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero se hacían los desentendidos para esperar que ellos mismos les confesaran que ya eran más que amigos, Anthony le había pedido a Flanmy que fuera su novia, ella lloro y con tanta felicidad aceptó.

Terry vivía su vida ya dejando su relación con Candy en el pasado, era Feliz con Susy, Estaban planeando comprometerse al salir de secundaria, ya que al igual que Albert, ellos también cursaban su último año en el colegio.

El día esperado llego, las Vacaciones de Verano.

Gracias Por leerme chicas, Gracias por sus agradables comentarios. Nos Leemos, Saludos


	5. CAPITULO V: Una misión a seguir

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo V: La misión que hay que seguir.**

El día de la salida del colegio había llegado, Terry y Susy se excusaron y prometieron llegar tres días después con ellos, ya que irían con los padres de Susy a pedir el permiso para cortejarla, y hablar de su compromiso al salir del colegio.

Stear, Patty, Annie y Archi decidieron por su parte ir a casa de Patty para dale apoyo moral a Stear ya que estaba totalmente nervioso por pedir permiso para cortejar a Patty. Luego se encontrarían con los demás en la mansión Ardley.

Anthony decidió por su parte acompañar a su novia Flanmy a averiguar los requisitos para hacer un curso de primeros auxilios veraniego, ya al salir del colegio, ella quería realizar su sueño de ser Medico. A pesar de ser muy jóvenes, ambos eran muy maduros, se apoyaban mutuamente, se entendían y correspondían. Anthony era todo un Caballero.

Candy y Albert pensaban que todo esto era un complot para que ellos fueran los primeros días juntos a la villa Ardley, Rosemary paso a recogerlos y juntos partieron por las calles principales de Londres.

Cuando iban en camino, Candy notó que ciertas empresas tenían las iniciales McW, y pues a pesar de ser muchas, no conocía los apellidos de los dueños de dichas empresas, pidió que por favor detuvieran el auto para poder retirar dinero de su cuenta para sus gastos a lo largo de estas sus vacaciones.

Los padres de Candy antes de morir, dejaron todo listo para que su educación fuera completa, eso incluía una jugosa mesada mensual que era depositada en una cuenta que tuvo con permiso de sus padres desde sus quince años, para que ella costeara todos sus gastos. Poco a poco y como estaba en el colegio y sus gastos eran pocos, fue ahorrando mes tras mes, ella tenía nuevos planes para ese dinero.

Al llegar al banco, se dirigió a la oficina del presidente del banco que sonrió complacido al verla, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio, apenas era una chiquilla de 10 años de edad. Casualidades de la vida que su cuenta bancaria pertenecía a uno de los bancos de la cadena McW. Lo que causo más intriga en la rubia, decidió averiguar con el gerente; era señor de contextura media, ya avanzado en edad llamado Jimmy quien la miraba con tanta ternura, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, más bien se intrigo; en ese banco pareciera que todos la conocieran.

Jimmy la llamo a su oficina personal, ella se excusó con Albert y Rosemary, alegando que en unos minutos estaría nuevamente con ellos para salir a la villa, lo que ellos entendieron y salieron a el café del banco a tomar un refrigerio.

Candy caminaba con Jimmy por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una oficina muy elegante. El la invito a sentarse frente de su escritorio y le dijo:

Sta Candy, ya tienes 15 años, en septiembre cumples los 16 años y a inicios del año que viene, entraras a tu último año de secundaria, tus padres cuando tu tenías 3 años de edad, vinieron a mí, y pidieron nuestros servicios para resguardad un tesoro muy importante para ellos, el día que cumplas tus 18 años, te será revelado en la lectura del testamento de tus padres. Por otro lado; ellos decidieron que al salir de secundaria; debes estudiar Contaduría Pública, dejaron pago todo lo referente a tu carrera universitaria en la mejor universidad de Londres. Pero hay una cláusula que dice que solo podrás disfrutar de ese beneficio estudiando esa carrera, se fue el deseo de tus padres antes de morir, te dejaron protegida por si un día ellos faltaran.

Candy lloraba al escuchar todo lo que Jimmy le había dicho, gustosamente acepto seguir con la misión que le dejaron sus padres, aunque aun así, quería saber que era ese tesoro que sus padres habían dejado para ella, porque hasta donde sabia, sus padres no eran multimillonarios, eran acomodados, pero jamás se compararían a los Ardley y a los Legan. Gracias Sr Jimmy, lo estaré visitando seguido, quiero comenzar a aprender para seguir el camino que mis padres decidieron para mí, he decidido honrar su memoria y aceptar esta aventura que me dejaron, secó las lágrimas de su cara y salió en búsqueda de Albert y Rosemary.

Albert noto la cara de preocupación y confusión de la rubia, y la miro buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, ella le respondió con la mirada, asintió, eso confirmo que si le pasaba algo, decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que pudiera contarle lo que sucedió dentro de esa oficina; se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos y le susurró en el oído con su voz suave; Todo estará bien princesa, y beso sus labios suavemente lo que no pasó desapercibido por Rosemary, quien miro a la pareja con suma tristeza, se acercaba cada día mas el momento de aclarar muchas verdades dentro de la familia Ardley.

Candy noto que Rosemary tenia mirada triste y se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía; Tranquila Candy, es solo que extrañare a mi Anthony estos primeros días de vacaciones, el no estará con nosotros, y pues desde que su padre murió; él es mi mejor amigo y confidente; respondió dulcemente mostrando una sonrisa fingida. Candy ya más tranquila se acercó y la abrazo cariñosamente y llamo a Albert para que juntos la consintieran y olvidara la tristeza y soledad que traía.

Rosemary se entristeció aún más con este acto de la rubia; debía aceptar que ella era la chica ideal para su hermano, aunque poco lo conocía, sabía que ambos tenían mucho en común. Se sintió mal por tenerlos engañados a los dos; Mis Chicos cuando se enteren que Albert tiene una Dama predestinada para que sea su esposa; ambos se devastaran; sé que se Aman; Perdónenme; eran las palabras que repetía en su mente aun presente en los brazos de los chicos.

Los tres se separaron y salieron a recorrer las calles de Londres para comprar lo necesario.

Candy mi amor; dejaste la tienda sin chocolates, te vas a poner como una bolita; pero aun así, siendo una bolita con pequitas en la nariz te amare más y más; eres hermosa pequeña, ven acá; extraño tus besos…

Albert! (dijo sonrojándose), pero si hace 5 minutos no me besas; de verdad crees que soy hermosa? y eso que no me has visto con este traje de baño que me compre, le confeso otorgándole una sonrisa pícara; lo que causo la risa del trio; Rosemary recordaba su inicios con su difunto esposo Vicent, Ambos eran tan unidos como el par de rubios que tenía en frente.

Ahora si par de tortolos; nos vamos a la villa; sino los demás chicos que vienen en tres días llegaran antes que nosotros; suban al auto; Hermano en la Casa Grande esta nuestra tía Abuela Elroy; ella me dijo que te quiere conocer y está organizando una recepción para ti y los chicos, ella es un poco amargada, pero tiene un buen corazón, te pido que la trates con respeto, porque aunque al principio ella no quería aceptar que fueses tú el sucesor de tu padre, entre Anthony, los chicos y yo la convencimos después de conocerte que tú eres un chico muy responsable y que aceptaste este calvario de ser un Ardley sin ningún tipo de confusión.

Romero, porque dices que Albert será un calvario Ardley?

Lo que pasa Candy, es que ser la cabeza de esta familia requiere de muchas responsabilidades y más si lleva este pesado apellido, tiene mucho camino por recorrer y deberes que poco a poco él irá conociendo y aprendiendo a sobrellevar cada aspecto de esta familia.

Hermana; no te preocupes, yo acepte cargar con esta cruz y lo hare. Seguiré adelante con la ayuda de las personas que quieran estar cerca de mí, siento mucho miedo por todo lo que dices; pero saldremos adelante; prometo ser fuerte. Candy mi vida, a ti te pido que no me dejes solo, acompáñame en este camino, tú eres mi complemento, mi fuerte, mi motivo para luchar cada día, Te Amo; y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Bert; yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, en las buenas, en las malas, seré tu pilar y tu fuerte; hasta tu pañito de lágrimas para cuando quieras llorar, Te Amo con mi vida; se acercó y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

Rosemary lloraba dentro de sí misma; su presencia estaba inmutada; hasta que al ver todo ese amor reacciono; Chicos, les prometo que no dejaré que nadie los separe, siempre y cuando su decisión sea estar juntos; debo de decirles que es un camino lleno de espinas, un camino oscuro, donde solo la luz de su amor los podrá sacar de las penumbras, pero yo les doy mi palabra que no dejaré que nadie los separe.

Los tres se abrazaron y partieron a la villa Ardley. Candy y Albert le dieron las gracias por su apoyo.

Stear y Patty por su parte estaban felices; aunque los padres de la chica se habían negado a que Stear la cortejara; Marta la abuela de la joven intercedió y convenció a su hija de que aceptara el cortejo; los chicos como estaban tan felices decidieron salir a celebrar al parque acuático de la Zona; Ambos hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo y compraron 5 pares de cadenas con dije de corazón que se dividía en 2 partes; le dieron una a cada chica; y guardaron los otros 3 pares para entregárselos a Anthony, Albert y a Terry símbolo de unión para sus novias y como vinculo para que siempre estén unidos como grupo. Las chicas vibraron de felicidad y al salir salieron a cenar con sus novios. Pero regresaron temprano, ya que la mama de Patty exigió que las chicas llegaran a su casa a las 8 de la noche. Los hermanos se fueron suspirando y decidieron ir a la Casa Grande a para la noche para ir a recoger a sus novias para salir a pasear.

Candy recibió una carta de su abuelita diciéndole que todo en el hogar seguía de maravilla, que los nuevos niños la ayudaban mucho y que estaba feliz, aunque deseaba verla, ya extrañaba mucho a su pequeña pecosa.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Nota: La villa Ardley y la Casa Grande son dos mansiones diferentes, aunque están en la misma Ciudad; la villa es un lugar veraniego de descanso, se encuentra a orillas de un rio. La Casa grande está situada en plena ciudad.

Esto se está poniendo bueno chicas, gracias por seguirme, si desean que incorpore algo a esta historia no duden en pedirlo, esto lo escribo gracias a ustedes y a como me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.


	6. CAPITULO VI: Verdades Ocultas

**No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo VI: Verdades Ocultas. **

Candy y Albert tomaron los dos días siguientes para descansar, salían a montar a caballo juntos; se acostaban juntos en el césped, trepaban arboles decidieron conversar y aclarar todas las cosas que los separo en el pasado; Albert le conto como supo que sus padres habían decidido darle un futuro digno a su hija; y como sufrió cuando la separaron de ella.

Pequeña ven acá; dame un abrazo. Acuéstate aquí en mi regazo, el césped esta delicioso, Sabes mi amor desde años atrás llevo en mi pecho una opresión muy grande, es que por mi capricho de mantenerte conmigo cuando tus padres decidieron mandarte lejos, mi madre falleció en ese momento; aun no supero eso, cada noche la recuerdo, y lloro amargamente, deseé hasta morir yo en su lugar princesa, mi mama no merecía morir de una manera tan espeluznante.

*FlashBack*

Albert mi amor cálmate, eso es lo mejor para ella, sus padres le están dando una oportunidad por lo que sea feliz, estudie y se realice como profesional, Bert; qué más quisiéramos tu padre y yo darte esa oportunidad para que tú también seas feliz; pero como sabes el dinero solo nos alcanza para pagarte esa escuela modesta a la que asistías con Candy, y sabes bien que ella estaba inscrita ahí porque se encapricho en no ir a otro colegio donde no estuvieras tú. No mamá; no lo acepto no quiero que se la lleven, ella es mi vida, mi todo yo sé que soy un chiquillo, y no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que mi amor y yo comenzare a trabajar para darle un futuro digno; no lleno de lujos pero no le faltara nada.

Albert; que no se te ocurra dejar los estudios.

Si lo hare mama, es una decisión que ya tome. Y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Voy por tu padre, ya sé que no me escucharas.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Y así pequeña ella salió corriendo de casa y fue arrollada por un camión; murió al instante, yo presencie todo por la ventana de la casa, sin ti tuve que recuperarme solo, papá me llevo a psicólogos y de esa manera fue como fui poco a poco recuperándome.

Albert mi amor, sufriste mucho, Siento tanto lo de tu madre, Candy lentamente se acercó y limpio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Bert, aún era muy difícil para ambos, recordó a sus padres y ambos lloraron juntos.

Pequeña que te parece si te invito a comer, y si dejamos esta tristeza atrás, ya me siento mejor, a tu lado soy tan feliz.

Siii, Vamos Bert, pero prométeme que me darás una doble porción de pastel de chocolate de postre, dijo sonriendo dulcemente... Pecosa tramposa, te aprovechas de mi verdad porque estoy vulnerable; pero bueno será así con una condición, pero dime si aceptas de una vez, dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Está bien dime Bert, respondió un tanto nerviosa; ya me estás dando miedo. Bueno pequeña quiero que me des 10 besitos por cada bocado de pastel que comas.

Mi amor; eso no tienes ni que pedirlo; la rubia se acercó y lo beso, tomándolo por el cabello y besándolo suavemente hasta que introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amor causando un estremecimiento de sorpresa en el rubio, sintió un especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo hasta que se dejó guiar por los labios de su amada, sus lenguas bailaban el vals del amor hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y lentamente se separaron, Albert miraba maravillado a Candy, sin dudas ella era una cajita de sorpresas, había cambiado tanto, que ahora la amaba y estaba deseándola más y más.

Salieron y fueron a un restaurant modesto, donde había una fuente de chocolate rodeada por fresas y malvaviscos, Albert tomo uno y le unto chocolate, y lo llevo a la boca de la rubia; lo que atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes, ambos se sonrojaron y se fueron a una mesa cercana. Llegando el mesero con la carta; ambos la observaron rápidamente, Albert pidió Una milanesa de pollo, con puré de papas, ensalada cesar y pan campesino; mientras que Candy más tradicional pido lasaña y un servicio de papas fritas; Ambos rieron con la orden de Candy; sin dudas era una pequeña golosa. La cena estuvo llena de besos y al terminar el postre pedido en condición para Candy, partieron nuevamente a la Villa.

Rosemary los vio entrar y pidió que los pasaran directamente a la sala del te donde hablaron y compartieron muchas de sus anécdotas, Pauna les conto los problemas que tuvo en el parto de Anthony y todos rieron felices cuando ella les conto que su esposo se desmayó al verla entrar a labores de parto y la vez que Anthony estuvo en terapia intensiva; casi muere al caer de un caballo, ambos se horrorizaron y dieron Gracias a Dios porque el chico salió bien librado de ese accidente. Después de tan agradable velada todos se fueron a dormir; al otro día la villa estaría llena de gente pues llegarían los demás chicos con sus novias para comenzar a planear que harían en los restantes 20 días de vacaciones. Albert dejo a Candy en su habitación y le dio un cálido beso es sus labios.

Buenas noches mi princesa glotona; mañana quiero que salgamos a cenar todos, Rose me hablo de un buen lugar que esta aquí cerca; le diré a los chicos para que todos se preparen, no hace falta que te pongas más hermosa de lo que eres; dijo con una sonrisa pícara; Descansa amor hasta mañana. Candy sonrió y entro a su habitación recargándose en la puerta dándole gracias a Dios por devolverle al hombre de sus sueños, Oro por su unión y porque nadie se interpusiera e intentara sepáralos, se recostó en la cama y abrazo la almohada y así sin desvestirse ni nada se durmió. Albert por su parte se durmió con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios; su princesa lo amaba, y para el estar bien; eso era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida sin cambiarse y se dio un baño rápido ya que estaba retrasada; se puso un vestido color violeta claro con unas zapatillas color violeta Nazareno y salió a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta que todos los chicos habían llegado, solo faltaba Albert, quien entro por la puerta de la servidumbre con su traje de montar; pidió permiso y fue rápidamente a cambiarse.

Albert regreso fresco decidió ponerse un Jean color negro con una camisa color turquesa, y todos se dirigieron a desayunar.

Como era tradición familiar, Rosemary decidió donde se sentaría cada quien, y le explico a Albert que de ahora en adelante ese sería su trabajo. Albert y Rosemary eran las cabecillas de la mesa, a la derecha de Albert estaba Candy y su izquierda se encontraba Anthony, los demás chicos fueron acomodados en parejas hasta llegar a Rosemary y decidieron comenzar con el desayuno.

Era una alegre mañana hasta que se escuchó un Grito proveniente de la entrada del comedor….

Pero qué significa esto! Quien es esa Muerta de Hambre que ocupa mi puesto junto a MI PROMETIDO, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Rosemary estaba atónita con lo que veía, era Elisa Leegan una pelirroja esbelta pero altiva quien entraba por la puerta principal del comedor al lado de la tía abuela, Candy miraba a Albert con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, él leyó en su mirada angustia y dolor y tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

El primero en reaccionar fue Stear, quien se levantó y se dirigió a la tía abuela pidiéndole una clara explicación de lo que pasaba, Anthony y Archi, se unieron a Stear y exigieron a Elisa que respetara a Candy lo que causo más la molestia de la tía abuela, quien pidió que todos abandonaran el comedor a excepción de Albert y Rosemary. Patty y Annie abrazaban a Candy la cual sin saber sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Antes de Salir Terry le lanzo una mirada asesina a Elisa, lo que causo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Rosemary, quien a su tiempo iría con Terry a que le contara que sabía d dicha pelirroja, ella no permitiría que su hermano fuese infeliz al casarse con ella.

Los chicos salieron al jardín, todos estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba, Candy no dejaba de llorar era asistida por Patty, Annie, Susy, y Archi, Flanmy por su calmaba a Anthony pues estaba estallando de la irá por culpa de la tía abuela que defendía a esa lagartona, Terry se encontraba recostado en un árbol alejado del grupo y Stear se le acercó.

Terry, note la mirada asesina que le diste a Elisa, ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar, acaso la conoces de antes o de alguna otra parte? Stear; disculpa pero no quiero hablar del tema, tú no eres la persona indicada que debe saber eso, cuando Rosemary salga de esa reunión yo les contare lo que ocurre. No te preocupes.

Candy se excusó y se fue al baño, pidió estar sola, allí lloró y luego salio a su habitación e hizo su pequeña maleta y salió por la parte de atrás de la mansión para no ser vista. Pero no funcionó; las chicas la lograron interceptar y evitaron que se fuera.

La Familia Ardley y Elisa Leegan se fueron hacia el despacho de la casa para tocar el tema en total privacidad. Rosemary apoyaba a Albert completamente y no iba a aceptar que le impusieran un matrimonio forzado al rubio como lo hicieron con ella, esta vez el estúpido consejo de la familia.

Disculpe señora Elroy; pero usted no va a venir aquí a imponerme a esta dama para que sea mi esposa, yo ya tengo mi novia, y su nombre es Candy, así que respetuosamente le exijo que le pidan disculpas tanto usted como la señorita aquí presente por el trato de hoy, ya que ella al igual que yo somos inocentes de lo que pasa en esta alocada familia.

Mira carricito, para ser un Ardley eres muy altanero. Primero no me digas señora, yo soy tu tía abuela Elroy y segundo esa zarrapastrosa no puede ser tu novia porque está estipulado por el consejo familiar que quien será tu esposa debe ser una mujer que posea un buen linaje, debe pertenecer a una familia de fortuna y poder igual o superior a los Ardley, y jajaja, esa piojosa no tiene ni clase ni mucho menos una fortuna para poder pertenecer a esta familia.

Rosemary apretaba los puños debatiéndose entre hablar o no hasta que se decidió; Tía Abuela, yo apoyo a Albert, si él no quiere casarse con esta… SEÑORITA, no lo va a hacer, y yo me encargare de eso.

Jajaja pobre Rosemary verdad tía Elroy quiere ir contra tu voluntad y la voluntad del consejo. Mira mocosa la tía Abuela no es nada tuyo así que ubícate y retírate del salón, esto es algo que se resolverá en familia y tú no perteneces ni pertenecerás a la misma. Pauna tomo a Elisa por el brazo y la saco del estudio.

Elisa salió del estudio hecha una medusa y se encontró en el pasillo con Terry, quien simplemente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

Mira Elisa, sino quieres pasar la pena del siglo y quedar como una buscona, aléjate de esta familia, búscate otra víctima porque con los Ardley no vs a jugar, sé que Albert no es santo de mi devoción pero no dejare que dañes su relación con Candy porque ella no lo merece.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al despechado que me busco para pasar una Noche cuando la…. No me digas que esta Candy es… la mocosa por la que llegaste destrozado el día que la dejaste a la habitación de mi hotel. Ósea que…

Cállate bruja, eso no es de tu incumbencia, te lo advierto, desiste de tu plan caza fortuna porque si no, tu familia y la familia Ardley se enteraran de quien en realidad eres lagartona.

Patty quien había ido al baño presencio toda la escena espantada, no solo por escuchar, decidió hacer silencio y esperar que todos se fueran para poder salir, sin duda alguna; esa tal Elisa era una zorra caza fortunas.

Candy decidió salir con Annie y Archi de la mansión, necesitaba aire fresco, dudaba de Albert, de porque no le dijo nada, de porque ocultarle tal verdad. Gatita; no llores, el tío no sabía nada, nosotros tampoco, eso te lo puedo asegurar, mejor cálmate y piensa bien las cosas. Archi.. Annie por favor llévenme a un hotel y déjenme allí, necesito tiempo sola, y por favor envíenme mis cosas, luego veré si decido regresar con ustedes a la mansión solo les pido que no le digan a Albert donde estoy, de todas formas ustedes sabrán como encontrarme. Los chicos solo asintieron y la llevaron a un hotel cercano a la mansión, así podrían estar al pendiente de ella, ellos mismos se encargarían de llevarle sus cosas.

Candy se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, Annie poseía una llave también de su habitación, asi no molestarían a la hora de llegar, como los chicos eran menores de edad para alquilar una habitación de hotel, usaron las influencias de la familia Ardley, a escondidas de la rubia para no causarle un disgusto más.

/7

Hola chic s, gracias por escribirme, esta historia es tan importante para mi; pero no siempre todo es color de rosas, discúlpenme si me pelo en cuestiones de cronología; la verdad es que ahorita estoy teniendo muchos problemas personales y solo escribiendo he logrado sentirme mejor. Gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo para leerme. Gracias Chic s. Nos leemos.


	7. CAPITULO VII: Un Final y un inicio

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo VII: Un Final y un Inicio. **

Albert golpeaba el escritorio del despacho de manera indígnate, no aceptaría tener a la lagartona de Elisa por esposa, estaba decidido a renunciar al apellido Ardley, para poder estar tranquilamente con la rubia y así recordó las palabras de su mamá;

_Albert mi amor cálmate, eso es lo mejor para ella, sus padres le están dando una oportunidad por lo que sea feliz, estudie y se realice como profesional, Bert; qué más quisiéramos tu padre y yo darte esa oportunidad para que tú también seas feliz; pero como sabes el dinero solo nos alcanza para pagarte esa escuela modesta a la que asistías con Candy, y sabes bien que ella estaba inscrita ahí porque se encapricho en no ir a otro colegio donde no estuvieras tú_

Eso es; tengo una idea. Retrasare el compromiso hasta que Candy cumpla 18 años, tengo un presentimiento de que habrán muchas sorpresas. Albert salió desesperado a buscar a Candy, dejando a la Tía abuela y a Rosemary en el estudio, él tenía que explicarle a Candy lo que estaba ocurriendo de su boca, su pequeña le había prometido estar con él en las bunas y en las malas, y entre los dos había mucha confianza, al salir al jardín solo encontró a Anthony y a Flanmy, quienes le informaron que su pecosa había abandonado la mansión.

Tío, Candy se marchó, ella quiere estar sola y saber qué va a hacer, pidió que no la busques por ahora, ella está en un lugar seguro y Archi y Annie están con ella, por favor no la hagas sufrir, por hoy déjala llorar, gritar, pensar, ella está muy aturdida.

Si Albert, Candy es muy sensible y este fue un golpe muy duro para ella, ella es una excelente chica, Ohh, Terry y Susy también abandonaron la mansión, se fueron a la villa Gandchester que está muy cerca de aquí, creo que estas vacaciones ya se arruinaron, ya cada quien tomo su camino. Patty y Stear salieron hace rato, Patty llevaba una crisis de Nervios, se la llevó al médico de acá cerca, iban a llamar a sus padres, pero ya informaron que ella está bien todo fue a causa de una impresión.

La noche llego y solo Stear, Archi, Anthony y Flanmy estaban en la mansión, Annie había decidido pasar la noche con Candy para estar al pendiente de ella y de que no fuera a hacer una locura. Candy no despertó en toda la noche, en la mansión ninguno de los chicos pudo dormir, todos estaban preocupados por la situación de la rubia y por como evolucionaria semejante problema.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y se sorprendió al ver que Annie durmió con ella, sin hacer ruido se ducho y salió con su maleta dejándole una nota a Annie:

Amiga; parto al colegio, ya no quiero estar aquí, disfruten sus vacaciones, estaré bien, dile a Albert, que hablaremos en el colegio lo sucedido. Te Quiero, Me llevas chocolates, y a los chicos que se cuiden. Saludos a todos. Salió y agarro el primer carruaje hacia el colegio.

Annie despertó una hora después y al leer la nota se puso nerviosa, se vistió y salió de inmediato a avisarle a Archi y a los chicos; Anthony y Terry pidieron que se respetara la decisión de la rubia, Patty no quiso regresar a la mansión Ardley, ella también había decidido regresar al colegio junto con Stear, a quien ella ya le había contado todo lo sucedido entre Terry y Elisa.

Albert no pudo regresar al colegio, Rosemary no lo dejó; decidieron idear un plan para poder deshacerse de ese compromiso.

Así; las vacaciones terminaron, Candy, Patty y Stear, salían a pasear los tres a los jardines del colegio, ellos se encargaban de que la rubia no estuviera triste ni nada. Anthony y Flanmy llegaron dos dias antes de que las vacaciones acabaran junto con Archi y Annie, los últimos en regresar fueron Susy, y Terry.

Albert exigió no ser molestado con el tema del compromiso hasta que se recibiera de la universidad, esa fue la cláusula que puso para poder aceptar el compromiso, siguió fielmente las órdenes de Rosemary que tenía un plan. Si todo salía como lo planeado, ese compromiso se rompería hasta que Candy cumpliera los 18 años, el regreso dos días después de haber comenzado las clases.

Llego muy noche y no pudo conversar con Candy a la hora de la cena, espero que todos se durmieran y fue así como salto a la habitación de Candy por lo arboles. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, aferrada a su almohada estaba dormida, y en su cara se marcaban un grueso canal de lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, la miro tan frágil, tan indefensa, que decidió retirarse a su habitación con el corazón lleno de dolor…

Quédate, no te vayas bert… Candy mi amor estabas despierta; vida discúlpame por lo que paso, sé que no merezco ni una mirada tuya, quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tu más que nadie sabe que yo vengo entrando a esa familia, no conocía sus costumbres ni tradiciones, pero te prometo nuevamente que nadie nos separará, Rosemary y yo tenemos un plan que acabara con ese compromiso, solo necesitamos que seas fuerte y que esperes hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad, puse una cláusula para que no me molesten más con lo del compromiso, nos mantendrá a salvo a los dos de la lagartona de Elisa, Sabes ella es despreciable, no me imagino mi vida con una bruja como ella. Perdóname mi amor. No dejare que la maldad de esta familia te toque.

Albert, había tomado una decisión, pero después de escucharte; he decidido seguir tu plan, será una prueba de amor para los dos, no quiero que sigamos siendo novios ya que sería faltarle el respeto a Elisa ella sigue siendo tu prometida, dijo tristemente. En este tiempo solo seremos amigos, manteniendo el respeto y siendo los confidente que éramos antes, solo te pido que no me ocultes nada, y que mantengas a Elisa alejada de nosotros, sabes que te Amo, con todo mi ser, pero no soportaría verte con ella.

Candy mi Amor no me dejes, dame la oportunidad de amarte cada día de este tiempo hasta que cumplas los 18 años. No Albert no puedo aceptarte, es tu decisión de aceptar o no. Por favor sal de mi habitación, ya es hora de dormir.

Candy mi amor; ven acá, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, fue un beso deseado, un beso necesitado por ambos, se profundizo y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar dulcemente, hasta que Albert sintió un sabor salado en sus labio; as lagrima de Candy corrían por sus mejillas, Albert la abrazo y sin más salió de la habitación. Te Amo pequeña; que descanses.

Candy lloro hasta que se durmió. Albert también lloró, otra vez la perdía, pero se prometió a si mismo recuperarla.

Los meses iban pasando y los rubios seguían sufriendo en silencio, aunque seguían siendo amigos, ya no tenían sus paseos como antes, Candy evitaba estar asolas con su Bert. Como la Familia Ardley poseían un buen testimonio de palabra en el tiempo que había pasado no habían molestado ni al rubio ni a los chicos de la familia con el tema del compromiso, eso había hecho que la carga del rubio fuera menos pesada para todos.

El día de la graduación de secundaria del rubio, Flanmy, Terry, Susy y Stear había llegado; Albert se graduó con honores al igual que Susy y Flanmy, los chicos decidieron realizar una reunión de despedida ya que Terry y Susy se irían a estudiar a América, Flanmy se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina. Stear seguiría en Londres ya que estudiaría en la facultad de ingeniería. Anthony había decidido estudiar Botánica en paralelo con Administración al salir de secundaria, se iría a Inglaterra para estar cerca de Flanmy, Patty, Candy y Annie también les faltaba un año para recibirse, aun no decidían que estudiar. Albert tenía que estudiar Administración por orden del consejo se quedaría en Londres y así estaría cerca de su rubia, no quería dejarla desprotegida.

Candy habida escrito a su abuela, ya su cumpleaños estaba cerca y quería ir a visitarla en sus vacaciones aprovecharía para llevarle flores a sus padres. Terry y Susy se habían comprometido y se casarían a lo que ambos terminaran la universidad.

Así el tiempo paso y Candy y los demás terminaron su secundaria, Patty se había decidido quedarse en Londres a estudiar Educación, Annie decidió comenzar a practicar piano, y estudio Arqueología. Faltaban 6 meses para que la rubia cumpliera su mayoría de edad y ya Albert estaba comenzando a preparar su plan. Gracias a las influencias de la familia Ardley había logrado obtener información de la familia de la rubia, aunque poco era lo que obtuvo, no perdió las esperanzas de que todo fuera como el plan de Rosemary, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Candy seria la dama ideal para ser su esposa.

Candy viajo al hogar y paso un mes con su abuela, donde fue feliz, dejo atrás su tristeza, visito la tumba de sus padres, le llevo flores a Dorothy, la madre de Albert, y se encontró con Gorge, le conto como siguió su vida y lo que le dejo su papa, toda su educación paga y lista, le conto que en poco tiempo cumpliría su mayoría de edad y seria la lectura del testamento de sus papás. Gorge le prometió a Candy encargarse de todos los asuntos legales del testamento y se lo que hiciera falta y ella acepto muy gustosa.

Gorge Volvió a Londres con Candy, desde ahora sería su tutor legal y abogado que llevaría todas sus cuentas. Candy comenzó sus estudios de Contaduría poco tiempo antes de cumplir sus 18 años de edad, Con la mesada que recibía ahorro y se compró un departamento modesto, pero era solo de ella, Annie y Patty vinieron a visitarla y juntos ordenaron las cosas que entre ella y Gorge habían comprado. En la universidad se sentía sola, sus amigos que también estudiaban allí, la visitaban poco, debido a que cada uno estaba en facultades diferente; Albert estaba pendiente de ella.

Gorge también la visitaba, lo que causo la sorpresa del rubio al enterarse que Gorge sería el abogado y tutor legal de la rubia, solo faltaba una semana para la lectura del testamento y el cumpleaños de Candy, Albert ya tenía preparado su regalo, había ido con Rosemary a comprarlo.

*FlashBack*

Hermana, ya viene el cumpleaños número 18 de Candy, quiero darle un regalo especial, a pesar de que estamos algo distantes; sé que ella un no se decide darme esta oportunidad; pero yo creo que el resultado de nuestro plan será positivo. Fueron juntos hasta una floristería y pidió 18 rosas de colores distintos, era un ramo conformado por 10 rosas blancas iban enmarcando 8 rosas de colores diferentes que iban en el centro del ramo, una por cada año de la rubia, cada una representaría las vivencias de su pequeña pecosa.

Hermano toma esto; es un solitario que me dio mi esposo cuando nos comprometimos, es muy valioso para mí, y sé que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor que ella para cuidar este tesoro familiar, ha sido de cada una de las mujeres de la familia, y sé que ella lo valorara con todo su amor, ella es muy especial y merece ser feliz al igual que tú.

Gracias Pauna, dame un abrazo; eres la mejor hermana del mundo, sinceramente no sé qué sería de mi vida viviendo en esta familia sin ti; te prometo que la hare feliz; ella está ahorita siendo cuidada por mi padre, él es su tutor legal, eso nos ayudara con nuestro plan de derrumbar ese absurdo compromiso con la lagartona de Elisa. Si? Qué bueno hermanito, ya sé que mejores cosas vendrán.

*FinDelFlashBack*

El día tan esperado llego, Candy despertó muy triste, y se dio un baño de media hora en su tina, decidió optar por un vestido negro manga larga, zapatillas y diadema negra. Recibió una llamada de las chicas dándole apoyo, un telegrama de Anthony y Flanmy diciéndole que la esperarían en la casa que había comprado junto con Flanmy, le conto que se había revelado de la familia Ardley y que le había propuesto matrimonio a Flanmy, Rosemary los apoyaba, solo contaba con la parte de la herencia de su padre y eso le bastaba para vivir. Terry y Susy estaban en planes de Boda debido a que Terry tuvo que heredar el ducado para ayudar a su padre quien ya estaba viejo y cansado, le informo mediante una carta que lo disculpara que esta vez no podría acompañarla.

El timbre de la puerta sonó; y ella salio había 9 niños vestidos de Angeles con rosas en sus manos acompañadas de pequeñas notas.

El Primero le entrego 9 rosas blancas con una nota; **_Desde que Naciste, Sabia que eras para mí._**

El segundo traía una rosa Amarilla_; **Esta rosa representa la Amistad; Te quise como una amiga, pero hoy Te Amo como Mujer**_**.**

El tercero traía una Rosa Negra: **_Esta rosa significa tristeza, un Adiós que nos separó, una tristeza que terminara el día de Hoy. _**

El cuarto niño traía una rosa azul: **_Esta rosa significa a tranquilidad; esa tranquilidad que me transmiten tus ojos cuando te miro, Te Amo Pequeña._**

El quinto niño traía una rosa naranja:**_ esta rosa significa la pasión con la que crece este amor cada día; aunque estemos distantes y los problemas no separen; esta vez No Te Dejaré Escapar._**

El sexto niño traía una rosa violeta**_: esta rosa representa larga vida; una vida que quiero compartir contigo y solo contigo, tu eres mi mayor sueño a realizar. _**

El Séptimo niño traía una rosa rosada**_: esta rosa representa la dulzura con la que me miras, el calor de tus besos, esos besos que me hicieron el hombre más feliz del mundo_**

_El octavo niño traía una rosa lila**: representa la femineidad, esa hermosura que posees, ese carisma de hacer feliz a todos a tu alrededor, ese gran amor que tienes para dar. **_

El noveno niño traía una rosa verde:**_ Esta rosa significa la esperanza, esta esperanza que tengo de estar nuevamente contigo, verde como ese par de ojos que me dan fuerza para salir adelante cada día _**

El Décimo niño traía una rosa roja, venia de la mano con Albert, esta vez el tomo la palabra:**_ esta rosa representa el Amor; ese amor que me mantiene vivo, ese Amor que me ayuda a seguir adelante; y ese amor solo lo siento y lo sentiré por Ti. Te Amo hermosa._**

Candy lloraba de la felicidad y sin dudarlo lo besó, ese beso ansiado y necesitado para ambos, un beso deseado y anhelado, olvidó el pasado y decidió vivir el presente, sus lenguas se rozaban suavemente sin desesperación, hasta que un estornudo de uno de los niños los saco de ese mundo de Amor.

Toma Candy esto es para ti; le entrego una cajita con forma de rosa que contenía un anillo solitario y una enorme caja de bombones de chocolate blanco; esto es para que te animes este día.

Gorge saco a los tortolos de su ensoñación diciéndoles que ya solo faltaba media hora para la lectura del testamento, los rubios salieron y subieron al coche de Gorge tomados de la mano; Gorge sonrío feliz para sus adentros, como abogado de Candy, ya sabía que era lo que iba a pasar en esa oficina.

/7/

Chiquillas gracias por sus comentarios y por motivarme a seguir, es bueno tener amigos lejos y cerca de una, aunque no las conozco personalmente sus opiniones son importantes para mí. Saludos y besos, cuídense.


	8. CAPITULO VIII: La Decisión De Mis Padres

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**Capitulo VIII: La Decisión de mis padres.**

Candy y Gorge entraron a lo oficina donde habían sido citados, había una Señora de unos 40 años muy hermosa que intercambiaba miradas con Gorge, también estaba el Sr Jimmy de McW, acompañado de la abuela Pony, que al ver entrar a su rubia se fue hacia ella, y la abrazo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños; esto causo que todos se enternecieran al ver tan adorable escena. Había un conjunto formado por seis ancianos vestidos como agentes y habían 7 guarda espaldas; estos últimos fueron mandados a salir del salón para comenzar con la lectura; Jimmy Comenzó a hablar.

Estamos todos citados aquí para dar lectura de tres testamentos; el de Sr William Mc Gregord, el de Lady Lorraine White y el de Sr Wilfred White. Candy estaba atenta con lo que escuchaba, estaba confundida; como era que sus padres habían hecho testamentos por separado; si ellos vivían siendo una sola persona.

Comenzaremos con una pequeña explicación; la abuela Pony tomo la palabra dejando a la rubia sorprendida; Cuando mi bella Lorraine nació, su padre le daba todo lo que quería; él tenía mucho dinero, dinero que fue de herencia de su familia y que el quiso compartir con nosotras dos; Lorraine quiso vivir su vida al igual que yo, en el campo, y, sabiendo que contaba con una fortuna que solo le pertenecía a ella; su padre con el afán de casarla para convertirla en una Señorita de sociedad, busco muchos posibles pretendientes para que ella pudiese enamorarse de uno; pero esto no funcionó, así que él, tomo la decisión de mandarla a estudiar a Londres una carrera de Administración de empresas, resignado a que ella no haría lo que se le pegara en gana, Lorraine partió a Londres y realizo sus estudios allá; pero a nuestras espaldas conoció a un humilde hombre que trabajaba en una empresa llamada Mc; se enamoraron y comenzaron a preparar su boda a escondidas de nosotros; William Mc Gregord le confeso a mi hija que él era el dueño de esa pequeña empresa y Lorraine comenzó a trabajar con en y en poco tiempo la empresa creció de una manera desproporcional. Cuando ellos se casaron; el decidió cambiarle el nombre a McW. En agradecimiento a su esposa por todas las bendiciones traídas a su vida.

Candy estaba muy confundida; como era que su abuela sabía todo esto y nunca se lo dijo; sentía cierta decepción, ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse, y aun no leían nada los abogados.

Pony siguió hablando; cuando tu abuelo se enteró de lo que había hecho Lorraine; la desheredo y le dijo que se olvidara que ella tenía padre, dándole la espalda a ella y por consiguiente a mí; Gracias a Dios tu madre me ayudaba con lo que ganaba trabajando con su esposo; y con eso viví mi vida feliz, cuando tu madre salió embarazada de ti; tu abuelo intento buscarnos y Lorraine lo perdono, y él se aprovechó de que ella era tan buena e intento separarla de tu padre, ella se molestó y decidió alejarse totalmente de tu abuelo, y así darle la espalda aun en sabiendo que tu abuelo tenía una enfermedad muy grave. Fueron pasando los meses y tu mama sintió los dolores de parto y nos fuimos todos al hospital; ella últimamente estaba muy débil y demacrada y con el parto empeoró, tuvo meses en cama después de tu nacimiento, los médicos daban pocas esperanzas de que te salvaras pequeña; tu abuelo vino a visitarla y al verla así, se sintió terriblemente mal, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se fue directamente a la notaria; hizo su testamento que aun hasta el sol de hoy no se ha podido leer de acuerdo a las disposiciones dejadas antes que el muriera.

Dos meses siguientes a este hecho, tu madre se recuperó y tomo nuevamente las riendas de su casa, lloro por la muerte de su padre, por no haberlo perdonado por lo que hizo, fue a su tumba y le llevo flores, rosas blancas recuerdo; y te llevo para que conocieras a tu abuelo.

Ella lo perdonó y decidió seguir su vida dándote todo para que fueras feliz, tus padres te amaban y consentían mucho; eras tú su única motivación. Ahora sí, Sr Jimmy; puede comenzar con la lectura del testamento de mi esposo.

**_Yo, Sr Wilfred White, en buen uso de mis facultades; escribo estas palabras con la finalidad de pedirle perdón a mi familia por todos los daños causados; a mi hija, sé que estarás hoy en esta lectura quiero decirte que no puedo soportar la culpa por todo el daño que te hice; a tu esposo e indirectamente a tu pequeña niña, esa niña que es un clon tuyo y pudo ser el motivo para sacarme mil y una sonrisa, pero por mi ego y mi egoísmo no deje que eso fuera así, Sé que ya han pasado casi 18 años de mi muerte; y sé que esto se tenía que leer paralelo a mi fecha de fallecimiento, pero yo pedí mis abogados que lo hicieran cuando mi nieta cumpliera 18 años. He decidido dejar todo el Emporio White que consta de cadenas de Bancos, Hoteles y restaurantes esparcidos en las mejores ciudades del mundo en Manos de Candice Mc Gregord White, que sea ella quien disponga de toda esta fortuna como mejor le parezca, a mi adorada Pony, te amé con toda mi alma, pero mi soberbia pudo más que yo; tu herencia será nuestra casona; tendrás una cuenta con un 15% de toda la herencia y un seguro médico de por vida. A ti hija mía, te cumpliré lo que me pediste, no darte el dinero que no necesitas, como me lo pediste el día que me buscaste para perdonarme; tu no tenías ningún interés en mi dinero, me querías y me amabas por ser tu padre; Candice decidirá qué hacer con esa fortuna, eso ya queda a su disposición. _**

**_Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por todo el daño que les causé. Los Amo con mi vida. _**

**_Wilfred Blanco. _**

Candy lloraba al conocer toda la historia y porqué nunca conoció a su abuelo; Pony la abrazo dulcemente para secar sus lágrimas ya que proseguirían con la lectura del testamento de su hija Lorraine:

Prosigo, bye Jimmy.

**_Yo Lorraine Isabel White de Mc Gregord, en uso de mis facultades, escribo estas palabras como previsión para el futuro de mi hija; sé que en esta vida todos somos prestados, y que nadie tiene un futuro asegurado; con la ayuda de los estudios brindados por mi padre y gracias a mi trabajo, he logrado ahorrar una gran fortuna personal, sé que no es nada comparada a la de mi esposo, pero sé que será de utilidad para mi hija a lo que cumpla sus 18 años; como ya deben de saber, este es mi segundo testamento, en el primero deje protegida a mi madre y al hogar donde ella cuida los niños desamparados por otros. Si esto se está leyendo en los 18 años de mi pequeña, es porque lastimosamente yo he partido hacia un lugar mejor, también designe en mi primer testamento, que si algo llegara a pasarme, mi pequeña quedaría en manos de su abuela Pony, nadie mejor que ella para cuidarla en mi ausencia. Ambos testamentos son válidos ya que tienen mensajes totalmente diferentes que no afectan de ninguna manera a los acá mencionados; Madre espero que aun sigas viva cuidando mi pequeña, desde hoy Candice Mc Gregord White, es la heredera universal de mi fortuna. Los Amo._**

**_Lorraine W. _**

Candy y Pony estaban asombradas por las palabras de Lorraine, La pecosa a estas alturas poseía una fortuna sin igual y aún faltaba leerse el testamento de su adorado padre; Gorge sonría para sus adentros, y tomaba algunas notas de aspectos importantes que luego discutiría con Candy, ahora entendía por que el afán de sus padres de que estudiara contaduría.

El rubio estaba sudando a afueras de la oficina; estaba nervioso de saber porque allá adentro tardaban tanto; ya habían pasado 2 horas que habían entrado, y ni siquiera su padre había salido a darle noticias, Rosemary llego para darle apoyo y para ver cómo podría evolucionar el plan que ambos tenían inicialmente.

En interior de la oficina el ambiente era tenso; Candy se sentía que no le cabía más información en la cabeza, y aún faltaba el testamento más importante; el de su padre.

Jimmy pregunto si estaban todos listos para comenzar con la lectura; a lo que todos asintieron, Jimmy comenzó a leer:

**_Yo; William Alexander Mc Gregord en uso de mis facultades; de ante Mano, quiero darle gracias a Dios por haberme dado en vida la felicidad más grande que cualquier hombre puede tener, una esposa maravillosa, una hermosa niña; quien es el motivo de mi lucha cada día; como saben, mi esposa en conjunto conmigo conformamos las empresas McW, empresas que fueron creciendo y se convirtieron en un Emporio enorme; muchas familias intentaron hacerse socios de esta empresa; pero mi esposa Lorraine con su inteligencia encontró a los socios indicados para cuidar el patrimonio de nuestra familia; aunque vivíamos modestamente, eso fue solamente porque éramos felices así, ella con su sencillez me dio lo más importante y bello, con mi esposa y mi hija no necesitaba más para ser feliz, hija; te mantuvimos alejada del mundo de las empresas McW, debido al temor que sentíamos de que viniera alguien y se aprovechara de tu inocencia y con una mala jugada te despojara de todo lo que con sacrificio construimos para ti; Confiamos en ti en que te busques un hombre que te cuide, te amé y respete como lo hice yo con tu madre, mi pequeña, mi mayor deseo es que tú seas plenamente feliz, es por eso que en tus manos queda la dirección y Presidencia de las empresas McW en su totalidad; a Sabiendas que estas siglas significan Mc Gregord White, Jimmy fue mi cómplice en todo esto, él es tu padrino hija mía; fue mi mejor amigo en vida y quien velo por mis intereses, y cuido cada una de las empresas que hoy pasan a ser totalmente tuyas; Eres la Heredera Universal de las empresas, fue por eso, la insistencia de que estudiaras Contaduría; quiero eue seas tú; como lo hizo tu madre quien lleve las riendas de McW, Gracias por devolverle la alegría a nuestras vidas mi amor. Te ama con la Vida; tu Padre._**

**_William Mc Gregord. _**

Candy lloraba al escuchar todo lo que Jimmy había dicho; sus padres la amaron con todo su ser, ahora ella es quien sería la Dueña de todo un Imperio proveniente de sus dos familias; Jimmy tomó la palabra diciendo que la fortuna heredada superba los 700 millones de dólares; y que era ahora la heredera más poderosa de Londres y el viejo continente, para ella todas las puertas del mundo estaban abiertas.

Con esto concluimos esta reunión; los 7 guarda espalda que vieron a la salida serán tus protectores; estarán cerca de ti cuidándote las 24 horas al día ya que todo el mundo se entrara quien eres a partir de la publicación legal de estos testamentos. Todos abandonaron la oficina.

Albert vio salir a Candy y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle apoyo, sus gualda espaldas se atravesaron para evitar que el la tocara; Candy tomo la palabra diciendo que lo dejaran pasar; al ver a el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazo;

Bert, mis papas me amaban mis abuelos también; no sabes lo que me cuesta ver todo esto, ayúdame a seguir adelante, sé que esto de ser una heredera universal no será fácil; tu más que nadie me entiende verdad.

Candy mi amor; que feliz me haces; sabes lo que eso significa? Tu fortuna destrozo mi compromiso con Elisa Leegan, hare que la abuela Elroy se trague sus palabras con respecto a tí, ya no habrá nadie que pueda separarnos mi pequeña pecosa, Te AmooOOO te AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO que todos se enteren, Yo WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY; amo a esta mujer con mi vida; mi amor mientras estuviste adentro mi hermana vino a traerme esto; mostrándole un Anillo de Oro blanco con un corazón tornasol verde y celeste como dije; hermosa Quieres Casarte Conmigo?

Oh Albert; te amo gracias por querer hacer de mi carga más ligera; te amo mi Bert; y si; Acepto casarme contigo; mi padre me pidió buscar un hombre que me amara, cuidara y respetara y sé que solo tu podrás llevar a cabo esa misión. Y terminaron con un hermoso beso; todos miraban con aprobación la escena; los herederos más poderos se unirían en matrimonio; sin ningún tipo de intereses en el dinero que ambos poseían; su Amor era lo más fuerte y lo que los mantenía felices; Mi amor, mi pequeña pecosa esta vez No Te Dejaré Escapar…

Salieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Anthony y Flanmy esa noche saldrian todos a celebrar el compromiso de los rubbios.

/ 7 /

Aca les dejo el capitulo VIII de esta historia; se acercan cosas buenas, disfrutaran lo que tengo preparado para la lagartona de elisa, gracias por seguirme, nos leemos...

**, Karina, JENNY, Gatita Andrew, Andrew Chiquita, Serena caramelo Andrew Graham, CandyFan72, maria1972, Blakcat, Florcita, GRACIAS POR seguirme. **


	9. CAPITULO IX: Respeta para que te respete

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**CAPITULO IX**

**Capitulo IX Respeta para que te respeten.**

Los chicos salieron a celebrar en la noche la nueva vida que comenzarían los rubios; decidieron casarse a lo que Candy terminara la universidad; se encontraban en la entrada del restaurant esperando a los demás chicos.

Princesa esta hermosa, me provoca es raparte y llevarte lejos de aquí, donde pueda darte todos los besitos que tengo tantas ganas de darte…. Candy traía un Vestido straple color Azul rey y unos zapatos de tacón alto, su cabello suelto con sus rizos cayendo por su espalda, los labios color carmín, y los ojos bien delineados, causando que sus ojos se vieran tan penetrantes, que se veían llenos de deseo.

Mi amor; que cosas dices; tu también estas hermoso; con esos Pantalones se te ve el trasero muy grande, dijo sonrojada, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo; Caaandy Eres una niña muy traviesa; pero me gusta esa confianza que nos tenemos; Te Amo pequeña

Albert mi amor, hoy comienza una nueva vida para los dos; ya hoy tengo 18 años; sabes Bert; he decidido al terminar la carrera e ir a África; quiero conocer; ayudar a gente que necesita; pero no por ganar fama, sino porque realmente me sale, Sabes, tengo mucho que agradecerle a Rosemary; en parte gracias a ella realice mi sueño; ella te motivo a luchar por mí, y yo realmente valoro eso; Tu padre también es una pieza clave en mi vida; gracias a él, he comprendido muchas cosas, sea comportado como un padre, y creo que tú lo tienes un poco abandonado. No sabes lo que desearía yo tener a mi padre conmigo; abrazarlo, decirle que lo quiero, yo ya no cuento con ninguno de los dos, en cambio tú lo tienes a él, no dejes que el dinero, las ocupaciones y el poder te alejen de lo que verdaderamente es valioso, yo sé que ahora tienes una nueva familia, una hermana, una tía, sobrinos; pero fue Gorge quien te dio la vida y quien te amó cuando eras solo Albert.

Albert se sintió cabizbajo, Candy tenía razón, él se había olvidado estos últimos meses de su padre, sus ocupaciones no le permitían tan si quiera preocuparse por buscarlo para compartir con él unos días, se sintió totalmente miserable y le prometió a Candy que para las vacaciones decembrinas las dedicaría solo en hacer feliz a su padre.

Anthony, Rosemary y Flanmy iban llegando, Flanmy estaba hermosa, traía un vestido color rojo vino que le estaba arrancando cada suspiro a Anthony, Pauna estaba muy feliz por los chicos, por fin sentía que tenía una familia de verdad, ella apoyaba totalmente la relación de su hijo y su novia, para ella no importaban las clases sociales; ansiaba que llegara el hombre indicado nuevamente a su vida, ya no quería seguir hundida en esa soledad, una voz gruesa y melodiosa la saco de sus cavilaciones…

Buenas Noches, chicos, lamento llegar tarde…

Gorge, viniste; o mejor Tutor, que bueno que estas aquí, tu también eres parte de esta celebración, tú me ayudaste y creíste en mí; y mientras mis padres estuvieron vivos tu les fuiste fiel. Gracias. …. Candy niña me haces sonrojar, yo quise mucho a tus papas; ellos me dieron trabajo cuando yo salí de la universidad, nadie creyó en mi a excepción de ellos, me siento feliz de que ya por fin puedas realizar cada uno de tus sueños.

Rosemary miraba a Gorge embobada, era un hombre muy maduro, respetuoso, caballeroso, era el hombre perfecto; el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Ohh Pero que mal educada Soy; Anthony Flanmy, Rose, él es Gorge, mi tutor legal, además de ser el Padre adoptivo de Albert… Mucho gusto Gorge, puedes decirme Rose.

Albert y Candy miraban como Gorge y Rosemary quedaron embobados el uno con el otro y decidieron hacer que la pareja se conocieran, de una u otra manera harían que ellos se quedaran a solas. Annie, Archi, Stear y Patty iban llegando; Terry y Susy estaban organizando su Boda, serían los primeros del grupo en Casarse y formar una familia, los demás chicos estaban felices por ellos. No pudieron venir debido a la lejanía; pero, Le enviaron una postal que fue entregada por Patty. Archi y Stear traían un hermoso ramo de rosas a Candy, ella sonrió regalándole una mirada a Albert recordando lo especial de su regalo; Decidieron entrar; Rosemary había hecho ya la reservación.

Entraron al local y se fueron directamente a la mesa de la reservación, Gorge pidió vino y decidieron hacer un brindis por las cosas buenas que vendrían; choco las copas y no separo su mirada de los ojos de Rosemary, era una rubia preciosa, tenía ojos expresivos, muy verdes, muy hermosos, y sin más la saco a bailar; esa mujer era realmente hermosa, y Él estaba decidido a no dejarla escapar.

En una mesa cercan una pareja miraba al grupo divertirse: Neal! Que quieres hermana deja el fastidio…. Mira hacia la derecha; ese es mi prometido, está nuevamente con la mugrosa esa, esto tiene que saberlo la tía abuela; ella me prometió que no dejaría que esa piojosa se acercara a mi Albert. Jajajaja Elisa, eres una pobre loca; le dices piojosa a esa hermosa mujer que acompaña a ese espanta pájaros? Esa chiquilla es realmente hermosa y tiene lo que tú no tienes hermanita, un hombre botando la baba por ella; o mejor decir Dos, porque por ella yo también dejaría mis malas andanzas... Neal, eres un estúpido, ya verás como la pongo en su lugar. Elisa camino directamente hasta la mesa de los chicos y de manera desagradable le aventó la bebida que traía en la mano a la rubia, esta quedo empapada al instante; Esto es por meterte con mi Hombre mocosa Marginal dijo de manera altiva y burlona… Rosemary fue quien reacciono primero y le dio puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela, la pelirroja cayo en el piso con la nariz sangrando; Patty y Annie le Aventaron sus bebidas encima; pero fue Candy quien dio la estocada final, llamo a seguridad del restaurant y ella misma la saco tomándola del brazo; Miren bien a ESTAA… Señorita, espero que de hoy en adelante no la dejen entrar a MI restaurant; enfatizando estas últimas Palabras; no quiero que los clientes se sientan incomodos por la clases de espectáculos que da esta niña; mírenla bien, prohíbanle la entrada a toda MI cadena de Restaurantes.

Lárgate de Aquí, Zorra; yo misma me encargare de contarle a los chicos a que te dedicas por las noches, Caza Fortunas; Patty termino sus palabras dándole una sonora cachetada a la pelirroja Causando una risa de orgullo en Stear y dejando al resto del grupo confundidos y Sorprendidos. Albert tomo la palabra y le dijo: Mira Elisa, después de ver cómo te comportas con la gente que de verdad Amo, no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de conocerte ni mucho menos hacerte mi esposa; preferiría vivir en la calle y quedarme solo de por vida a compartir un día con una bruja como tu; no te das a respetar, no te das tu puesto como mujer, no vales nada ni para ti misma, eso es lo más triste de todo; que tú no te Amas a ti misma.

Neal veía la escena sin decir nada; ya era hora de que Elisa recibiera una lección por todo el daño que había hecho, no solo a los rubios y su familia, sino a su madre; Elisa siempre la maltrataba porque ella no venía de buena cuna, y renegaba de ser su hija por vergüenza de que la gente la mirara mal por tener una madre así, lo que causaba dolor en Neal, el si era un buen chico, que Amaba a sus padres, a pesar de no ser un Leegan de sangre; aprendió a valorar lo que le dio la vida cuando sus padres lo abandonaron, fue adoptado cuando tenía 3 años de edad; y dos años después nació Elisa, fue excesivamente consentida por las hermanas de su padre quien sin darse cuenta; crearon un monstruo.

Neal tomo la palabra; Les pido disculpas por las molestias causadas por mi hermana menor; y les doy gracias por haberle dado una lección de respeto, esperemos a ver si escarmienta después de esto. Ahh disculpen; Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Neal Leegan; y prometo que hablare con mis padres para que esto no quede así; Señorita, (dirigiéndose a Candy), déjeme decirle que usted es sumamente hermosa (besando su mano), disculpe a mi hermana por estropear su vestido, y ustedes dos; mis hermosas doncellas; ambas son unas excelentes peleadoras; (esto causo que Patty y Rosemary se sonrojaran). Anthony moría de la risa al ver a Elisa toda demacrada después de lo sucedido; Flanmy lo retó y trato de ayudar a Elisa a levantarse, recibiendo un desplante de la víbora quien le grito; Déjame Zarrapastrosa, Becada, tu solo estas con el estúpido de Anthony por su dinero, no me toques… Flanmy se sintió herida por las palabras de esa mujer; ella realmente amaba a su novio; por ser como era, no por el dinero que tenía; y se abrazó a Anthony y lloro amargamente. Neal reacciono dándole una cachetada a Elisa y se la llevo arrastrada.

Patty le conto a los chicos lo que había escuchado y como Terry la había puesto en su lugar y todos se sintieron orgullosos de él; supo afrontar su error, aceptando su realidad sin dañar ni culpar a nadie más por sus errores.

Rosemary estaba indignada por la actitud de Elisa; pero a la vez estaba orgullosa de los chicos; entre todos le habían dado una lección a la Altiva de Elisa; esto tenía que saberlo la tía abuela; pues esto no se iba a quedar así; la tía abuela había desheredado a Anthony por decidir compartir su vida con una chica honesta y sencilla; ellos se amaban y ella no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hijo; se dirigió a Flanmy y la abrazo cariñosamente; le ratifico su apoyo y le dijo que no se sintiera mal; que se sintiera orgullosa porque todo lo que había logrado era por sus propios méritos, ella sabía que la joven estudiante de medicina tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a Anthony a pagar las cosas de la casa; aunque no era necesario ya que la misma Pauna era quien ayudaba a Anthony debido a que las decisiones de Elroy lo obligaron a abandonar su trabajo en las empresas Ardley, corriendo de esa manera la voz para que no fuera contratado en ninguna empresa que estuviera asociada con el Emporio Ardley.

Candy mi amor; estuviste perfecta, eres toda una fiera, me encanto como defendiste lo que es tuyo, aunque morí de celos cuando Neal te beso la mano, pero él es un caballero, no es nada parecido a Elisa.

Si Gatita, los pusiste a todos en su lugar; Annie mi vida; eres una traviesa, le aventaste la bebida a Elisa J , eres mi tímida bella; Archi tomo sus labios suavemente lo que causo la risa de todos.

Chicos; por favor olvidemos esto y entremos; yo quiero pedirles algo; tomo Candy la palabra; Archi; Anthony, Stear; Flanmy; Anthony, Patty y Flanmy y Albert, si deseas ayudarme amor; quiero que formen parte de mi equipo de trabajo, pienso abrir una fundación en honor a mis padres, para ayudar jóvenes y chicos que necesitan un hogar; para eso necesito que Archi, y Anthony se encarguen de la Administración de la Cadena de hoteles McW, Patty, Annie y Flanmy ustedes serán las Presidentas de la fundación McW, recibirán una buena paga y además si lo desean pueden ayudar a los niños dándole clases, tu Patty que eres tan hermosa con los niños, Annie tu puedes enseñarles música en tus tiempos libres, y tu Flanmy, tendremos un consultorio en la fundación, e inicialmente puedes servir de asistente hasta que te gradúes; y luego ser la Doctora de la misma. Yo me encargare de darles todo lo que necesitan para desempeñarse en sus trabajos, Stear tú te encargaras de la construcción del edificio, estudias ingeniería civil; y vas perfectamente en tus estudios; tendrás un grupo de ingenieros a tu servicio para cualquier duda que puedas tener; podrán tener el tiempo suficiente para estudiar, ya que todos podrán escoger el horario en el que deseen trabajar; me dicen, Aceptan?

Ohh Candy; eres hermosa, claro que aceptamos llorona bella; hablo Anthony, Flanmy asintió gustosa, esta oportunidad nunca nadie se la había dado; Annie y Archi aceptaron gustosamente la propuesta de la rubia, era una excelente propuesta laboral; tomarían experiencia y reunirían su propio dinero para no depender de sus familias; Stear y Patty brincaban juntos y daban vuelticas de la emoción, Stear amaba construir y esta oportunidad seria el comienzo para realizar sus sueños, Patty veía a Stear tan feliz y reía de la emoción.

Epa; y yo? Para mí no hay trabajo? Por si no lo saben, yo también soy Abogado Colegiado, hablo Rosemary dejando a Gorge embobado, esa mujer era toda una cajita de sorpresa; era hermosa e inteligente, era sencillamente perfecta.

Bueno hermana tú y Gorge pueden encargarse de los aspectos legales de las Dos familias; yo también los necesito; ya que mi pequeña me robo mis sobrinos jejeje J Candy mi vida; yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesitas, ya que mi responsabilidad en la familia Ardley también es muy fuerte. Sé que ustedes no me dejaran solo con esta familia; después de lo que sucedió con Elisa, sé que la abuela intentara enfrentarme y persuadirme pero yo no cederé; siento que con ustedes ahora tengo una familia; y si no lo acepta pues simplemente renunciare al apellido, yo no dejare que ella me separe de mi pequeña pecosita.

Todos salieron y estaban por irse a sus casas cuando de la nada Gorge se animó y pidió a Rosemary una cita, estaba totalmente encantado esa mujer; Ella lo converso con Anthony para evitar que sucediera lo que pasó cuando conoció a Albert; él la abrazo y le dijo que la apoyaba totalmente en sus decisiones, ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y el estaba consiente que ella también merecía ser feliz.

Cada quien se marchó a su Casa, Patty y Annie se quedarían a dormir en el apartamento de Candy, los demás chicos se fueron a la Mansión Ardley.

Al entrar al departamento se encontaron con un par de sobres; Candy los tomó, uno era de Terry y Susy:

**_Para Mi Querida Tarzan Pecosa:_**

**_Espero que te encuentres bien pecosa, discúlpanos porque no estuvimos a tu lado en este importante momento de tu vida; desde aquí Susy y yo estamos contigo, esta es nuestra dirección; para que nos escribas, estamos pendiente de cada uno de los chicos, dales saludos de nuestra parte, Candy Susy y yo estamos muy felices; nuestra relación va de maravilla; mis padres la adoran y ella ha decidido ayudarme a llevar mi carga pesada en este camino de mi vida, esta vez no dejare escapar esta hermosa mujer que me tiene loquito. Te envió de anexo una foto para que se la muestren a los chicos, visítennos cuando puedan, Ahh y Susy les ha comprado vestidos y joyas de todos los colores y modelos a ti y a las chicas; dile a Archi y a Stear que se acuerde de entregarle a Anthony y a Albert lo que decidimos que sería el vínculo que nos mantendría juntos, ellos sabrán que hace, saludos a todos; los quieren…_**

**_Terry G, y Susana M. _**

Ohh Chicas; que feliz me hace saber que ellos estén realizando sus sueños mire la foto que nos enviaron; pero que será a lo que se refiere de Archi y Stear; Candy, es por esto; y Patty y Annie le mostraron los dijes de medio corazón que les habían dado los chicos, Candy se emocionó por lo visto y decidió esperan ansiosa que los chicos le entregaran su dije.

Candy; abre el otro sobre a ver que es; quizás sea otro regalo de cumpleaños; Toma Candy, Patty se o entrego. Era un sobre negro y sin remitente.

Candy abrió el sobre y en el contenía lo siguiente:

**_Mira piojosa; por mucho dinero que tengas ahora igual no dejare que te cases con Albert, tu apellido no tiene el Honor suficiente para que mezcles tu sangre con esa familia. Mejor aléjate de él sino quieres pagar las consecuencias de tus Actos; Cuídate de Mi. Te estaré observando._**

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y llamaron de inmediato a los chicos; los cuales llegaron media hora después; Gorge también llego y vieron el sobre se pusieron nervioso por el contenido; Gorge llamo de inmediato a los guarda espaldas de Candy para que estuviera protegida; Rosemary tambien movio sus contactos y pidio proteccion para lo jovenes Ardley, habia alguen amedrentandolos; el telefono sonó y Rosemar contesto; una voz gruesa y ronca le dijo

**_Ya se que estas Ahi Rosemary Ardley; no te entrometas en donde no te llamas o tu hijo pagara las consecuencias de tus Actos, alejate de la piojosa y no te metas donde no te llaman;_** Rosemary colgo; estaba sudando frío; Gorge la agarro y la abrazo para que se calmara anthony y los demas y desidieron tomar la decisión de quedarse todos en el departamento a pasar la noche; a la mañana siguiente tratarían de resolver el problema que estaba pasando; Candy sospechaba de Elisa; nadie más que ella para hablarle así, no necesitaban más pruebas, ella no tenía más enemigos que no fuera Elisa; había que tomar decisiones, tenía miedo que por su culpa la loca de Leegan tomará represarías contra alguno de los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente todos salieron a excepción de Albert; de y ella; juntos decidieron que irían a enfrentar a Elroy Ardley, ya no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, y ahora que los chicos formarían parte de su equipo de trabajo; haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlos a todos. No le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie; sus padres la enseñaron a luchar por lo suyo, y eso haría.

Candy mi amor ven acá dame un beso; entre tantas cosas no hemos tenido tiempo para los dos; te amo mi pecosa bella, yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño; si tengo que dar mi vida por tu felicidad lo haré. Candy lo beso; sus lenguas jugaban suave y apasionadamente y sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pecho; Albert comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su chica y lentamente comenzó a bajar besando suave y húmedamente su cuello, lo que causo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de Candy; ella para desquitarse, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja; bajando a su cuello; lo que hizo que Albert reaccionara ya que su parte vital estaba despierto con todos los estímulos de la rubia; Candy mi amor pará, sino no podré contenerme y te haré mía en este momento. Albert mi rey; quiero estar contigo; hazme el Amor…

Eso basto para que Albert comenzara a besarla con desesperación; y de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó; era Gorge que había olvidado su portafolio, ambos se separaron y decidieron dejar el tema ahí; un poco más y hubieran cometido una locura, pues ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias de ese encuentro; Albert beso a Candy y se despidió de ella yéndose al colegio con su padre.

Candy quedo sola en su casa con el estómago hecho un nudo; decidió que comentarlo con Flanmy, ella era muy madura para su edad; y tenía entendido que ella y Anthony ya habían comenzó a despertar su sexualidad, nadie mejor que ella para aclararle todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… tantas confuisiones estaban pasando por su cabeza, ella Amaba a Albert pero se estaba comenzando a sentir atormentada por los estupidos prejuicios de la Sociedad. por su mente pasaban infinidad de preguntas, y la que se haca mas fuerte era que; que hubiera pasado si Gorge no hubiera llegado tocando la puerta. Albert.. Te Amo tanto mi Amor...

Albert por su parte estaba muy feliz; su Candy estaba llena de deseo hacia el; que hubiera pasado si su padre no fuese llegado a la casa...

/ 7/

Bueno Chicas aquí capítulo 9, espero que les guste; si logro terminar el diez se los pongo hoy; Recuerden Dejen sus comentarios… Besos…


	10. CAPITULO X: La Heredera

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. **

**CAPITULO X: La Heredera**

Candy dejo sus cavilaciones en casa y decidió volver a retomar sus estudios, paso toda la mañana en clases; en ese salón de clases no conocía a nadie; el profesor era un regordete aburrido y amargado que gritaba en las clases porque siempre había un desorden, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran hombres; ya que las poderosas familias designaban al primogénito a estudiar carreras con fines económicos para proteger el bienestar liquido de la familia.

Hola; disculpa, la clase termino hace más de 10 minutos, te encuentras bien? Ohh sí; disculpa, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza; mucho gusto; soy Candice Mc…, Perdón soy Candice Johnson, pero puedes llamarme.

*FlashBack*

Candy; estos últimos días han sido una locura; y yo como tu tutor, he realizado todos los procedimientos legales para que comiences a usar por ahora mi apellido, es solo una medida de protección, tu sigues siendo Candice Mc Gregord White; es solo que informe al consejo que conformo tu padre antes de morirse que has estado recibiendo amenazas constantemente; y bueno yo sé que nunca tu apellido te ha pesado, pero eso era porque no se sabía nada de quien realmente era el dueño de las empresas de tus padres; así que pero ahora es necesario protegerte; por consiguiente para cuestiones no ligadas a los negocios de la familia; a partir de hoy serás Candice White.

- Está bien Gorge, confío plenamente es todas las decisiones que tomes respecto a mis cosas; gracias.

*Fin Del FlashBack*

Hola Mucho gusto; mi nombre es Michel Marlow, pero puedes decirme Mike; Candy se quedó impresionada al ver a Mike, tenía los ojos azules como el mar, el cabello color oro, era de su estatura, pero muy apuesto y elegante.

-Oye Candy es raro que una chica como tú, estudie esta carrera de hombre; si te diste cuenta eres la única chica de la clases, no te sientes incomoda con eso?

- A decir verdad, si un poco, aquí no conozco a nadie y no tengo grupo de estudio, mi novio es el único que tengo cerca, pero aun así; él estudia otra carrera en esta misma universidad y pues nuestros horarios raramente coinciden.

- Ahh pero de ser así; puedes contar conmigo para que estudiemos juntos, yo estoy residenciado acá cerca; vine con mi madre ya que participe en los concursos de la universidad y gane una beca que me cubre el total de la carrera; mi padre nos abandonó hace mucho tiempo y pues mi hermana mayor es la prometida del sucesor de duque de Gandchester y pues ahorita están organizando su boda.

- ya va; ósea que tú eres el hermano de Susy? Ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y su prometido es mi mejor amigo; un rebelde como yo, vaya que bueno seremos buenos amigos.

- Princesa, ya termino tu clase? llego dándole un beso a Candy en la boca… Ohh disculpen que interrumpa.

-No Bert, no te preocupes ya íbamos de salida, mira él es Mike, el hermano menor de Susy, y será mi compañero de clase, no te parece bueno eso..

Albert estaba explotando de celos, como Candy iba a estar a solas con un chico que por cierto no era él en ese salón?

- Mucho gusto Mike, yo soy Albert, el novio de Candy es un placer conocerte. Y Candy amor es hora de irnos, mi padre nos espera para ir a la compra, y ya estamos retrasados, sabes que papa se pone tenso y de mal humor cuando no llegamos a tiempo.

- Oh si amor, vamos; Mike nos vemos. Saludos a Susy

- Nos vemos chicos, es un placer conocerlos, en sus pensamientos repetía; Candy que hermosa eres, como no enamorarse de una persona como tu…

Bert y Candy iban directo la oficina central de McW, juntos con Gorge habían quedado en formalizar la compra de la que sería la nueva mansión Mc Gregord White, Candy había escogido una mansión cuyos linderos compartían fronteras con la Mansión Ardley, ella había decidido darles la pelea a Elroy y a Elisa, Gorge le había propuesto comenzar nuevamente con las inversiones y pues nada mejor que el para llevar el control total de las empresas de Candy. Gorge al inicio había sido el encargado de llevar los asuntos legales de la familia Ardley, pero Elroy le había dedicado la guerra los primeros días de su trabajo, por lo que decidió abandonarlo, y aprovecharía esta vez para poner a los Ardley en su lugar, nadie había confiado tanto en el como lo había hecho Candy; se sentía agradecido porque no había nadie más competente que él y Rosemary, para llevar con responsabilidad los negocios de la rubia.

La mansión escogida; tenia decoración escocesa; era completamente blanca con pilares dorados; tenía un gran salón con piso de mármol negro, y una hermosa alfombra de terciopelo que guiaba hasta las escaleras que iban a los dos pisos siguientes; la mansión tenía tres pisos, 30 habitaciones, cada una con su baño integrado, poseía una suite matrimonial que era del tamaño de 3 habitaciones juntas; poseía una cama King Sai, con pilares dorados, la lencería era color vino, las sabanas era blanco pluma de ángel y habían más de 10 almohadas, la decoración iba acompañada de un pequeña chimenea rodeada por un juego de muebles en color blanco que hacia un conjunto armonioso con el resto de la decoración, había un espejo de cuerpo completo enmarcado en oro, y lámparas que daban un toque pasional por su delicada iluminación.

-Dios; como será hacer el amor con Albert en este lugar; besándome como lo hizo aquel día, sin restricciones, sintiendo la calidez de tus brazos tu sexualidad en mi… seria delicioso… si tan solo Gorge no fuese llegado...

Candy… Candy… preciosa que te pasa, estas roja como un tomate; te sientes bien? Candy salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos sintiendo vergüenza por lo lejos que había dejado que sus pensamientos llegaran.

-Ohh si amor, estoy bien, es solo que me distraje pensando en algo; esto causo que el rubio diera una sonrisa de medio lado; conocía tanto a Candy que pudo leer en sus ojos esa pasión, pasión que era la misma que tenía en sus ojos el día que Gorge llego interrumpiéndolos. Sería posible que Candy lo deseara tanto como la deseaba él?

Caminaron y se dirigieron al baño; tenía un yacusi enorme de color blanco, ideal para una pareja de recién casados, estaba rodeado por jarrones que tenían rosas rojas, el aroma a flores impregnaba el lugar; haciendo sentir un ambiente digno para un primer encuentro, esta vez fue el rubio quien se dejó traicionar por sus pensamientos, como no imaginarse haciéndola suya si ella era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, por quien estaría dispuesto a dejar todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Siguieron recorriendo la mansión y llegaron hasta un despacho que contenía todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo sus reuniones, este se conectaba con una puerta a una pequeña oficina, era muy cálida ideal para que Candy realizara sus estudios allí, tenía todo lo necesario para cubrir sus necesidades.

El corredor llevaba a un salón donde había un piano de cola color blanco, Albert lo vio y se sentó a tocar una melodía; la rubia lo miro encantada; ahora si era verdad que deseaba esa casa; tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacerla lograr todos sus sueños…

La casa poseía un jardín enorme que contaba de un vivero y un huerto además de esto una gran caballeriza, que eran cuidados diariamente por los profesionales adecuados según los requerimientos de los antiguos dueños, el terreno de fondo de la mansión daba a un bosque por el cual circulaba un hermoso río con una cascada cuya salida daba a una pequeña cabaña de madera, que según conto la guía de la casa, era el sitio a donde se escapaban los dueños anteriores cuando no querían saber nada del mundo, era muy acogedora y cálida, tenía una pequeña cocina y una hermosa chimenea. La cabaña poseía una sola habitación. Era solo para dos.

Candy le dijo a Gorge que esta era la casa indicada para ser su residencia, le pidió que contratara a la gente de servicio necesaria para que ayudaran con el mantenimiento de la mansión, Gorge contrato a una mucama para que ayudara a Candy en algunas tareas; Rosemary le propuso hacer una gran fiesta de presentación, la cual ella organizaría a escondidas de Elroy y Elisa, este sería el día del confrontación de la familia Mc Gregord con los Ardley.

En la mansión contigua Elroy se encontraba con Elisa tramando un plan, ninguna de las dos podría aceptar que William se casara con Candy, sencillamente porque no era digna para estar con un Ardley. Elisa se había contado a la tía, como la habían sacado del restaurant aquella noche y la humillación que la habían hecho pasar, no obstante a esto, Neal su hermano también había caído en las redes de la rubia; luego de que Neal se la había llevado del local le había dejado bien en claro que no dejaría que ella le hiciera daño a Candy, él se había enamorado a primera vista de ella; de su valentía, de su fuerza, y había decidido conocerla aunque fuese para ser su amigo, con sus buenas fuentes había conseguido obtener que ella estudiaba en la universidad de Londres el primer semestre de Contaduría, lo que lo hizo motivarse a estudiar lo mismo para mantenerse cerca de la rubia.

Elroy estaba atónita con lo que escuchaba; debían de hacer algo rápido para alejar a esa piojosa de William, sino todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado seria descubierto, tomó la decisión de ser ella a sus 50 años de llevar la totalidad de los negocios de la familia Ardley, no permitiría que su sobrino entregara su fortuna a manos de una recién llegada, Elisa era hija de su hijastra Sara, ya que ella en su juventud clandestinamente había mantenido una relación con el padre de la pelirroja, y cuando esto fue descubierto por Sara, ella había llegado a un acuerdo de que para mantener el secreto de su relación con su padre, Elisa seria la nueva Sra. Ardley cuando naciera el heredero de esta familia; Elroy al no tener escapatorias, acepto el negocio y se dedicó a presionar al padre de William a tener un heredero, el cual al no tener mujer ni esposa se había enredado con una joven en la universidad y habían sido separados por el consejo familiar debido a que la chica no poseía ningún apellido digno. En ese tiempo Dorothy fue informada de boca de la misma Elroy que William (el verdadero padre de Albert) había decidido dejarla por ser la poca cosa que era.

-Elisa, tenemos que buscar la manera que esos dos no se sigan viendo; por ahora sabemos que no podrán casarse porque William pidió que no se le hablara de boda hasta que saliera de la universidad, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos para alejarlos; de igual manera; legalmente y según las estipulaciones del consejo Ardley, tú sigues siendo legalmente su prometida. Y tienes bien claro cuáles son las clausulas por las que él podría cambiarte verdad. Y tengo entendido que ahora es multimillonaria, ayer le envié un mensajito cortesía de un amigo fantasma; tenlo por seguro que esa mocosa insolente no se saldrá con la suya

-Si tía abuela; pero ahora enfrentamos un problema peor; desgraciadamente esa mugrosa tiene mucho dinero entonces, según las cláusulas del consejo; ella fácilmente podría ser la esposa de William, pues su fortuna supera a la de los Leegan; inclusive, según las averiguaciones y lo que me conto Neal, ahora esa esquelética tiene más poder que los Ardley…

Mira Elisa tu podrás estar de mi lado y ser una pieza clave en mi juego, pero ten claro que no voy a permitir que tu vuelvas a repetir eso que acabas de decir, en este país no hay nadie que tenga más poder que nosotros los Ardley así que defínete; estas de mi lado o no? Me ayudaras a destruir a la piojosa o no? Yo no dejare que es mocosa se burle de mí, y que me haga tragarme las palabras que le dije el día que la conocí, aquí se declaró una guerra; y te aseguro que no seré yo quien pierda en el campo de batalla.

-Tía abuela claro que estoy con usted, yo no dejare que esa piojosa me quite a William, pero él me dejo claro que no me quiere cerca, y que preferiría quedarse en la calle antes de pasar un día conmigo; no tiene ni un poco de deseo de hacerme su esposa, esa mugrosa lo tiene embrujado, así como lo hizo con Neal.

-Ya deja de ser una chiquilla tan Inmadura Elisa, y conviértete en una mujer, ambas estamos claras que tu solo quieres a William porque es el heredero de una gran fortuna, tú no tienes Amor hacia él, así que deja de estar haciendo y diciendo tantas estupideces y procura conquistar a William, de ahora en adelante lo obligaré a que en cada fiesta y reunión donde sea requerida la presencia de los Ardley, seas tú la que lo acompañe. Espero que te luzcas tanto en tu presencia como con tus actitudes, y bueno, hablamos luego, en estos momentos convocare a una reunión con el Consejo Ardley, a ver qué será lo que se decidirá, ellos están hundidos hasta el cuello al igual que yo; por eso deben aceptar sea cual sea la decisión que yo tome. Nos vemos…

Elisa le dio y beso en la mejilla a la tía y abandono la mansión en compañía con uno de los choferes de la familia, anduvieron y pasaron por frente de la mansión del al lado y vieron que estaban limpiándola y puliendo cada parte del jardín y los alrededores, en su mente se dijo a si misma que se seguro habría una fiesta de presentación de los nuevos dueños, esa era su oportunidad de comenzar a presentarse como la prometida de William y en dado caso que él no la aceptara, podría conquistar el heredero de la nueva familia, de seguro debía tener un hijo varón ya que normalmente son ellos los que tomas las riendas de la familia a nivel económico.

En la mansión McW, se estaban realizando todo tipos de trabajos; Gorge había contratado el personal pedido por Candy y se estaban comenzando los preparativos para la fiesta de presentación de la rubia; las invitaciones ya estaban listas, y seria entregadas al otro día por la mañana; un martes, para que asi, las familias invitadas tuvieran tiempo de prepararse para la presentación de dicho heredero, el rumor se había corrido por todo Londres, muchas opiniones se encontraban en los pasillos de los hoteles, restaurantes y universidades, decían que era una mujer viuda en busca de nuevo esposo, o la presentación del hijo primogénito de una familia de gran poder en Escocia entre otras opiniones.

Al otro día Candy fue visitar a Flanmy para contarle y pedirle que le aconsejara que hacer si se volvía a presentar la oportunidad con el rubio, ella sabía que ya lo había provocado, y se sentía feliz de que el la deseara tanto como ella lo hacía con el…

-Flanmy buenas tardes como estas, amiga te necesitaba, quiero que me ayudes a desenredar este nudo que tengo en la mente, no sé qué hacer, estoy muy confundida (abrazando a Flanmy)

-Dime Candy, que pasa; yo estoy bien y tú?, a ver que te sucede cuéntame… Flanmy hace unos días me quede sola con Albert en casa, lo extrañaba, lo quería tener solo para mí tú sabes que estos días han sido horribles y bueno no sabía que podía llegar tan lejos con esto, lo comencé a besar suavemente y después comenzamos a subir de nivel el me pidió parar pues es hombre y luego no se iba a poder contener, pero yo le di permiso para seguir… y… y yo le dije que me hiciera suya…( Candy estaba roja de la vergüenza)

-A ver Candy no me digas que tú y Albert ya..! Nooo Flanmy, ese es el problema, no pudimos llegar a mas porque Gorge toco la puerta de mi departamento, solo quedo en besos y ya… y bueno yo quería seguir pero te confieso que tengo miedo, aunque estoy preparada para eso; no creo estar preparada para afrontar las consecuencias que de haber pasado, nos traería haberlo hecho.

-Candy, ven acá, (Flanmy tomo las manos de la rubia) e hacerlo con la persona que amas es lo más especial que existe en el mundo, es la manera más grande de demostrarse amor mutuamente, mira mi primer vez con Anthony fue muy especial, amó cada rincón de mi cuerpo, beso lugares que james pensé que podrían ser besados, no me forzó a nada, porque yo más que el desee que eso pasara; y es eso lo que hace especial el momento, que sean los dos que quieran, Candy si te sientes forzada no lo hagas, tu primera relación debe ser solo porque tú quieras, y tienes que estar consciente de que con quien lo hagas debe amarte y respetarte en cada segundo del acto. Sabes, podemos pedir una cita con mi ginecóloga, así ella te explicará todo, como cuidarte y cómo hacer para que todo salga bien en el desarrollo de tu sexualidad.

Gracias Flanmy, como sabes yo no tengo a mi madre para que me explique este tipo de cosas, solo tengo a mi abuela y pues ella no está aquí, llega el mes que viene a vivir conmigo y con Gorge en la mansión que compramos, y bueno si, mañana mismo podemos ir si se puede; de verdad no quiero exponerme a tener un bebe en estos momentos, aunque tener un hijo de él, debe ser lo más especial del mundo, pero para eso no estamos preparados ninguno de los dos…

Buenas noches mis hermosas Damas; Ohh Anthony que guapo estas, como te va en la universidad; y en tu nuevo trabajo? Sabes estamos organizando una fiesta en mi nueva casa para que sea hecha la presentación de la heredera; Ahhh, Así que eres tú la famosa heredera, Pecosa revoltosa, en la universidad todo el mundo fue invitado a esa fiesta y están emocionados por conocer quién está detrás de semejante mansión, ya que esa casa que compraste tiene más de 10 años que no llega nadie; ya que su costo monetario era muy alto.

-Bueno si, esa era la casa indicada para mí, y así seguir con la fase del plan; Gorge ha decidido declararle la guerra a tu tía Abuela, Discúlpanos Anthony, pero ella también opto por esa alternativa. -Tranquila pecosa, yo estoy de tu parte, la tía siempre realizo una mala gestión en los negocios Ardley, una vez estuvimos a punto de perder todo y bueno, a mí me desheredaron por decidir compartir mi vida con esta hermosa mujer(abrazando a Flanmy) y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

Bueno chicos, yo me voy, estoy contenta porque están siendo tan felices, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedírsela a Gorge, él está a la disposición de todos ustedes; Flanmy gracias por el consejo amiga; nos vemos mañana al medio día para que hagamos lo planeado. Los quiero buenas noches.

Gracias Candy nos vemos.

Candy volvió con su chofer y sus guardaespaldas a su departamento, seguiría viviendo allí hasta el día de su presentación. Al llegar había otro sobre con Amenazas, lo leyó y lo guardo, ella sabía que estaba siendo protegida, lo guardo para al otro día dárselo a Gorge. Dio una ducha rápida y se durmió casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente estaba libre de la universidad, decidió visitar a Annie y ambas salieron de compras, luego de recoger a Patty; tenían que conseguir los vestidos indicados para la presentación de la rubia; Annie al igual que todos los invitados a la fiesta habían recibido ya las invitaciones.

Annie amiga, cuéntame; cómo vas con Archi? Haay Candy, Archi es un hombre espectacular, me ama, me respeta, me protege de todo lo que me quiera dañar; sabes, me dijo que me ama, y yo lo amo a él también, sabes ya tuvimos nuestra primera relación íntima, fue demasiado especial me cuido y amo cada parte de mi cuerpo, me llevo a lugares ensoñados, definitivamente él es el hombre de mi vida… (Patty miraba avergonzada la escena) Chicas, Stear y yo también lo hicimos, fue un caballero conmigo; ya cumplimos más de un año de relación y decidimos demostrarnos nuestro amor de esa manera (Patty estaba roja como un tomate). Patty no sientas pena por eso, eso es algo tan Natural, contestó Annie; verdad Candy?

Candy estaba nerviosa y roja de la pena; Chicas, lo que pasa es que yo aún no he estado con Albert….

Queeeee? Respondieron las chicas unísonas.., Pero como Candy, acaso ustedes no se Aman? No Patty, no es eso, sino que mi vida ha sido muy estresante estos últimos días, y pues solo se dio una oportunidad y no se pudo, dentro de un rato iré con Flanmy al ginecólogo, aún tengo dudas. Tranquila Amiga (ambas chicas abrazaron a Candy), todo estará bien, llegaron a la boutique y les quedaron en enviar las modistas para el departamento de Candy al otro día por la mañana a tomarles las medidas. Bueno chicas las dejo, nos vemos mañana, Flanmy debe estarme esperando, necesito llegar temprano porque en l noche invitare a cenar a Albert. Nos vemos…

Pecosa, ya hace un día que no te veo… te extraño tanto donde estarás princesa, papá me dijo que irías al médico; estoy tan preocupado por ti… iré a tu departamento esta noche, será una agradable sorpresa; Así salió el rubio a buscar lo necesario para darle la sorpresa a la pecosa…

Candy llego junto con Flanmy a la ginecóloga; esta le explico todo y le aplico una inyección anticonceptiva con la cual no tendría ningún problema.

Candy decidió irse a su casa ya que había un grueso tiempo de lluvia, se veían cerca los rayos y se escuchaban fuerte los truenos llego a su departamento y estaba todo a oscuras, prendió las luces y vio a Albert sentado en el sillón. Un fuerte rayo cayó y dejo el departamento sin electricidad, Albert corrió y la abrazo, ella estaba muy asustada; estaba llorando, los truenos siempre habían causado estragos en su mente, Candy de la impresión se desmayó y Albert la llevo a su cama, la intento despertar con un poco de Alcohol y ella reaccionó…

Albert.. Mi amor No te vayas, quédate esta noche conmigo ya no quiero pasar un día más sin ti…

/7/

Bueno chicas hasta aquí capítulo 10; gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos…


	11. CAPITULO XI: Mi Primera Vez

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS MUY SENSIBLES, SOLO APTAS PARA PERSONAS MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS. les edite el capitulo y complete con lo que me faltaba; esta completo totalmente, espero que lo disfruten nuevamente., este es mi agradecimiento por su apoyo, nos leemos... Saludos **

_**Capitulo X; Mi Primera Vez.**_

Albert.. Mi amor No te vayas, quédate esta noche conmigo ya no quiero pasar un día más sin ti…

Pequeña… no tengas miedo; yo estoy aquí contigo y no te dejare, dijo Albert terminando de encender dos pequeñas lamparitas de gasolina que tenía Candy en su closet; princesa hermosa; no entiendes que te amo con toda mi ser? No entiendes que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido? No entiendes que abandonaría rodo por ti? Cada noche sueño con hacerte mi esposa, con viajar contigo, ir al mar, a las montañas, correr por los campos, recostarnos en la grama, ven acá bonita…

Albert se recostó a horillas de la cama de Candy y comenzó a jugar suavemente con uno de los risos de Candy, era exquisita su fragancia de rosas, lo tentaban a amarla una y otra vez, Candy sentía el calor de la suave caricia de su amor, y soltó su cabello, incitándolo a continuar. Albert se acercó lentamente a su cabello y aspiro su aroma, se sentía tan bien, comenzó a darle pequeños besos a la rubia en su cuello, lo que causo que la rubia levantara suavemente con su mano sus risos para que Albert siguiera su camino de besos, la luz de la habitación era tenue, suave las llamas se movían al compás del eco de la respiración de los rubios; Albert fue aumentando la intensidad de los besos, haciéndolos cada vez más húmedos, esto estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo de la rubia; una corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo invitándola a dejarse besar, a dejarse amar, las manos de Candy se dirigieron al cabello de Albert; lo agarraba suavemente y en momentos lo halaba incitándolo a seguir llenándola de sus suaves caricias, Albert comenzó a bajar suavemente con sus labios besando delicadamente pecho de la chica, ella sentía que algo dentro de ella se estaba despertando; y sin darse cuenta las manos de Albert estaban acariciando sus senos, en sus cavilaciones las manos del rubio se habían filtrado a través de su vestido Candy gemía como loca; sus labios besaban de manera insistente a su amor, sus manos comenzaron a desvestir el cuerpo bien formado de su hombre, sus ojos están, y sin más comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente.

Te Amo Candy, estas llena de pasión preciosa, quitándole el vestido de un solo sopetón, dejándola expuesta solo para él; sus senos perfectamente esculpido se habían endurecido con la pasión del momento, sin más; los tomo con sus labios haciendo que Candy arqueara su espalda de placer, Albert al verla así, se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones del frac que llevaba puesto, quedando solo en bóxer, observando la perfecta figura se la que después de ese momento se convertiría en su mujer. Candy se volteó dejándolo abajo y colocándose ella encima de él; tomo sus brazos y los llevo a la cabecera de la cama comenzando a besar el pecho y cuello del rubio apasionadamente, sus manos se fueron directamente a la hombría de Albert; y aun ella estando encima de él, él sentía como los fluidos de su amada comenzaban a filtrarse por su diminuta tanga cayendo en su regazo.. Candy.. Candy princesa, detente, no podemos continuar, no tenemos protección… Tranquilo Bert, fui al ginecólogo con Flanmy, ya me estoy cuidando… Candy siguió besando el cuerpo de Albert y llego a su parte dura, acariciándola aun por encima de la ropa, sentía como a Albert se le escapaban una fuerte cadena de gemidos, Albert la tomo y la giró recostándola en la cama, la despojo de su última prenda y con sus dedos comenzó a invadir la intimidad de la rubia, Candy gemía y gritaba de placer, nunca había sentido tal sensación, sus manos aruñaban la espalda del rubio, estaban en un punto donde no podían detenerse, Albert tomo con su lengua la intimidad de la rubia la revolcaba salvajemente en ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, Candy ya no pudo más y se entregó a su primer orgasmo, gritando así; Oh Albert, te Amo tanto…

Albert a sentirla tan húmeda se dirigió a su intimidad para comenzar a penetrarla; suavemente se posiciono encima de ella, y al intentar entrar se topó con esa barrera; Caa..Ca..Candd..Candy preciosa, aun eres Virgen… Si Amor, nunca pude estar con alguien más pensando en ti, además soy muy joven; no había decidido iniciar mi vida sexual sin que llegara el hombre indicado; respondió entre gemidos; Princesa prometo que esto solo te dolerá un momento, Albert comenzó a penetrarla, las lágrimas de Candy corrían por sus mejillas; él, al notarlo, comenzó a besarla suavemente haciéndola olvidar el dolor, el cual fue sustituido por una gran pasión que ambos desbordaban, ambos comenzaron a moverse con necesidad, Candy gritaba de placer, sus cuerpos chocaba, su sudor corría haciendo que ambos se excitaran mas, después de varias oleadas de placer, ambos llegaron al clímax total, Candy incrusto sus manos en la espalda del rubio gritando su nombre, Albert cayo recostado suavemente encima de ella; chocando su frente con la de su amada, observando sus preciosos ojos verdes; le dijo…

Mi vida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Te Amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, prometo nunca hacerte daño, después de darme algo tan preciado para ti; siento que te amare por el resto de mi vida… Albert, te amo no me arrepiento de lo que paso, este cuerpo te pertenece, esta acoplado al tuyo, tus besos, me llevaron a mundos que jamás pensé visitar, vi las estrellas de tu mano, Mi amor, por favor no me dejes… Albert la abrazo y comenzó a besarla suavemente, la trataba como si fuera un cristal sumamente valioso, cada beso era dado con suavidad, cada caricia era hecha como si fuera con el pétalo de una rosa, y así comenzaron nuevamente con el vaivén de sus pasiones hasta que de un momento a otro, vencidos por el cansancio de la noche y de sus momentos juntos ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó con un brazo abrazado a su cintura, estaba completamente desnuda, con sus labios hinchados después de una noche tan hermosa como esa; volteo suavemente y observo como Albert la miraba con infinita ternura, sus labios también estaban hinchados después de hacerla una y otra vez suya; Candy era tan apasionada como él deseaba que fuera, sencillamente era la mujer ideal para él. Al verla dormir así, ante de que ella despertara, desnuda, con sus risos esparcidos por toda la almohada se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Bert cariño, tienes mucho tiempo despierto? Ohh no me mires, que vergüenza contigo, estoy desnuda con el cabello despelucado, que fea estoy, dijo tratando de recogerse el cabello…

-Pequeña, no te sientas avergonzada por ser como eres, yo te amo con mi vida así como estas, para mi eres perfecta, ven vamos a bañarnos… La rubia acepto gustosa y ambos se fueron hacia el baño.

En la Mansión Ardley ya todos estaban listos para comenzar el desayuno protocolar, ya tenían 15 minutos de retraso debido a la ausencia del rubio, la tía abuela había designado a uno de los sirvientes para que lo fuera a buscar a su habitación, el cual al entrar se dio cuenta que todo estaba intacto como el día anterior, todos llegaron a la conclusión que el rubio no había llegado a dormir

Ese mocoso insolente me va a escuchar; de mí no se va a venir a burlar, y esta casa se respeta; podrá ser suya, pero yo soy la dama de este hogar y va a tener que respetar cada una de las decisiones tomadas por mi…

Rosemary se sintió orgullosa de su hermano, el si era un verdadero Ardley, rebelde como su padre, el nadie le arrebataría la libertad que a ella le quitaron. Tomó la palabra… Bueno ya que nadie va a comer yo me voy, tengo una cita con el hombre de mi vida y quiero llegar temprano…

Queeee? Pauna tú también? Quien te crees tú que eres para decidir estar con un hombre a estas alturas, es que tú no te das a respetar?

Mire tía abuela, de antemano yo a usted la respeto pero le aclaro de una vez, yo no necesito su permiso para andar con quien yo quiera, le recuerdo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana, así que para la próxima espero que se ahorre sus desagradables comentarios y opiniones, pues a mí no me hacen falta… Con permiso me retiro.

Disculpe señora Rosemary, antes que se retire le aviso que hay un señor esperándola en la salida de la mansión y la señorita Elisa también acaba de llegar… Ohh Si Marisela, dile al Sr que ya voy… y con respecto a Elisa pásala a la sala del té, solo la tía es capaz de atender a esa víbora. Bueno tía ahora si la dejo, cuídese y no se preocupe por mi hermano, él está bien y en las mejores manos… Elroy se acercó a ver por la ventana el hombre que acompañaba a Rosemary; sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al darse cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Gorge el hombre que la escoltaba para salir de la mansión.

_**AQUI CONTINUO EN CAPITULO; LO PUBLIQUE A MEDIAS .biby. **_

Elroy estaba asqueada al ver la escena; Rosemary de la mano de ese abogaducho… No eso no podía estar pasando, de seguro era un error…

De eso ser así, Esto significaría la guerra, si antes estaba empeñada en alejar a el rubio de Candy, ahora con más razón, William no había ido a dormir a la casa; Mal que mal, definitivamente ese chiquillo iba a acabar con el honor de los Ardley.

Y por otro lado Rosemary saliendo con Gorge, para ella un simple abogado de quinta que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Rosemary, podría ser el padre de William, pero solo el adoptivo, solo eso…

Tía Abuela como esta? Llego Elisa besando su mejilla y haciéndole una pequeña referencia; recibió la invitación para la presentación del heredero de la familia McW, quien será tía, esta es la oportunidad para ir a hacer vida social con mi William, porque me imagino que por mucho dinero que tiene la mugrosa esa no debió ser invitada a tan magno evento; Solo la gente con clase y distinción como nosotros fueron invitados…

Elisa; no te confíes mucho, pero sí; tienes razón, esta es tu oportunidad para conquistar a William, quiero que vayas con tu mejor y más sexy vestido, William está enamorado de esa piojosa; pero eso no le quita que sea un hombre, y para muestra un Botón, anoche no vino a dormir. Quien sabe con qué Zorra se acostó anoche, ponte las pilas muchachita; o terminaras casándote con un hombre que habrá probado todas las camas de Londres antes de tu boda…

Ohh tía; no diga eso, yo lo voy a conquistar, eso lo hare, no dejare que ni esa mugrosa, ni ninguna otra venga a quitármelo, sea como sea William será mío, ya verá cuente conmigo.

Eso espero niñita, porque bastante tiempo te ha tomado para ti misma sin prestarle atención a William, su carrera universitaria dura 3 años; y ya lleva uno, en dos años se cumple el plazo que a pidió para poder comprometerse contigo; espero que ya hayas hecho algo, porque si no yo misma destruiré ese compromiso, hay muchas mujeres que si desean de verdad ser la Sra. Ardley. Me voy a mi habitación a descansar, ponte a hacer algo. Adiós.

En el departamento de Candy los rubios salían del baño tomados de la mano luego de volver a hacer el amor; Albert la miraba con adoración; como era posible que esa pequeña lo trajera tan loco; el sexo con ella era increíble, era tan estrecha que no podría dejar de amarla ahora que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo perfecto, sus labios, sus verdes ojos, su dorado cabello, sus senos, sus nalgas en fin, Candy era la mujer apasionada con la que siempre soñó compartir su vida.

Candy preciosa ven acá (abrazándola por la espalda quedando ambos viendo por la ventana de la habitación); anoche yo vine a tu departamento a darte una sorpresa, pero fuiste tú quien termino sorprendiéndome, sabes, yo tengo el compromiso con Elisa, y en dos años se cumple el plazo para yo decidir si casarme o no con ella, estas clara que si te pedí matrimonio es porque en realidad Te Amo con toda mi vida mi amor, contigo siento que lo tengo todo, que no me falta nada, mi vida la llenas simplemente tú, con tu sonrisa, tus besos, con esa alegría que me motiva a salir adelante, sabes vida; este apellido pesa demasiado para mí, y aunque yo no puedo renuncia a él, quiero que sepas que no será un obstáculo para que podamos llevar nuestro noviazgo como se debe; el día de tu presentación, te anunciare como mi novia destruyendo así ese compromiso que me tiene atado a esa loca de Elisa; mira pequeña(caminado hacia la cocina saliendo de la habitación) anoche te traje estos chocolates y estas flores, pero no me dejaste dártelas, además de eso; te traje esto (dirigiéndose al refrigerador); Candy miraba la escena fascinada; era un hermoso pastel de chocolate blanco con un corazón en el medio, del cual salía un pitillo que tenía en la punta un globo de Elio color rojo, y decía Te Amo; pequeña esto es para ti…

Ohh Albert, de donde sacaste todo esto… es tan hermoso… perdóname por no darle la atención necesaria a este detalle anoche, la verdad es que tus besos hicieron olvidar todo lo que paso en el día; te Amo Bert. Candy se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente en los labios lo que causo que el rubio comenzara a dejar volar nuevamente su pensamiento hacia la sensación que le provocaba estar encima de ella… Candy pequeña; presiona el botón que tiene el globo atrás…

Candy presiono y el globo exploto en pedacitos dejando caer muchos pétalos de rosas en el piso de la cocina, y a su vez cayo una cajita en forma de corazón aterciopelada; Albert la tomo y se dirigió a ella arrodillándose… Sabes, este es un invento de Stear; paso toda la tarde construyéndolo por petición mía para darte esta sorpresa… Pequeña, la primera vez que te pedí ser mi esposa, no tenía nada para darte, pero me tome el tiempo de buscar esta joya para ti; era un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro, y un hermoso relicario para que pusieran una foto de los dos; con este anillo se representa el compromiso que tengo contigo de hacerte mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte toda la vida, serás la mujer más feliz del mundo si aceptas estar con este loco que daría su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces…

Albert (dijo la rubia entre lágrimas) yo también te amo y daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces; este será el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos cariño; y sí, Acepto ser tu esposa y la futura madre de tus hijos te Amo, y así comenzaron nuevamente una danza de besos en la cocina hasta que terminaron desnudos haciendo el amor sobre la mesa…

En la terraza de un restaurant situado muy cercano al departamento de los rubios se encontraba Gorge y Rosemary, ambos se sentían apenados, de ver como esas alturas de sus vida, les daba vergüenza estar enamorados como unos chiquillos, Gorge tomo las manos de Rosemary y las besó; Sabes que eres realmente hermosa; tus ojos son preciosos, siento que quiero compartir mi vida con una mujer tan preciosa e inteligente como tú me tienes embrujado brujita hermosa de ojos verdes… Sabes, quiero Besarte…

Ohh Gorge, no sabes lo que espere para que dijeras eso; Rosemary se le fue encima y lo beso, fue un beso deseado por ambos; un beso con el que se despedía toda la soledad que ambos tuvieron por mucho tiempo, Rosemary besaba suavemente Gorge, y él se sentía extasiado al sentir la calidez de esos labios hasta que sintió la sal de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su amada. Gorge se espantó y le preguntó que qué sucedía…

Brujita hermosa, que te pasa, porque lloras, pensé que ansiabas este beso tanto como yo…

Si Gorge, lo que pasa es que sufrí mucho cuando mi esposo murió, y volverme a enamorar me hizo dejar ese amor en el pasado, sabes mi amor; nadie me había mirado como lo haces tú, ni besado como lo haces tú; estoy enamorada de ti, y completamente agradecida a ti; me devolviste a mi hermano, me motivaste a luchar por lo que quiero y te llevaste la soledad que estaba circulando en mi corazón, Gracias Gorge, Gorge tomo sus labios y juntos salieron del restaurant, decidieron ir a un lugar más íntimo…

En un Hotel cercano, Patty y Stear entraban sonrojados, querían pasar un momento de intimidad, antes habían tenido dulces noche de pasión, Stear la había amado sin reservas llevándose cada uno de sus miedos y sus inseguridades, él amaba a Patty como era, para él era simplemente una mujer hermosa, perfecta ante sus ojos, sabía que era hora de enfrentar a la familia de Patty, con la ayuda de Candy ya tenía un trabajo muy bueno y ganaba muy bien, quería pedirle matrimonio y casarse lo más pronto posible con ella, pero tenía que los padres de la chica e lo negaran, debido a que el aún no se había graduado, y Patty aún estaba comenzando la universidad. Ambos se cuidaban sus relaciones íntimas ya que Patty era muy insegura con respecto a esas cosas, temía Salir embarazada.

Annie y Archi habían alquilado a escondidas de todos un pequeño departamento donde tenían sus encuentros íntimos, Annie era muy liberal, y no temía nada de lo que sus padres le dijeran, esa era la fascinación de Archi, que Annie era autosuficiente, no le temía a los prejuicios sucios de la sociedad, y además de eso salvajemente apasionada en la cama, siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo vibrar. Ambos trabajaban con la empresa de Candy, habían decidido irse en 6 meses a vivir juntos, no se detendrían hasta lograr sus cometidos, ellos no dejarían que sus familias los separaran.

En un parque cercano al departamento de Candy se encontraban Anthony y Flanmy abrazados, eran plenamente felices juntos, sin herencia Ardley, desligado prácticamente a toda su familia, Candy y Albert después de haber terminado sus horas de pasión salieron a dar un paseo y se encontraron, juntos los cuatro salieron a desayunar; Flanmy estaba hermosa y feliz, gracias a su ayuda y sus consejos, la rubia había terminado completamente conquistar a su chico.

Permiso chicos; voy al tocador, -se Excusó la rubia- vamos Candy yo te acompaño, dijo Flanmy; ambas se fueron y llegaron a su destino. Candy suavemente abrazo a su acompañante…

Flanmy gracias, tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho, Albert me amó y respeto en cada instante de la noche, hasta me pidió matrimonio, va a romper su compromiso con Elisa, gracias amiga; Candy abrazo a Flanmy, en el baño en una de los pequeños departamentos de baño se encontraba Elisa escuchando todo lo que las chicas estaban hablando sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus puños estaban apretados de ira.

Esto tiene que saberlo la tía abuela, Albert paso la noche con ella; en su cama, le propuso matrimonio, a ella, por qué..? Por qué? él no puede amarme a mí; que tiene ella que no tenga yo saliendo aprovechando que las chicas estaban dentro de los baños…

En la mesa, Tío y sobrino charlaban alegremente cuando la pelirroja se acercó y beso a Albert en la boca; un par de ojos verdes miraban la escena horrorizados; Flanmy tapó su boca con sus manos para disimular su expresión; Anthony veía lo que pasaba sin creer que Elisa era capaz de hacerle eso…

Elisa; suéltame déjame en paz, que no entiendes que no te quiero? Que yo amo a Candy y que quieras o no, este compromiso que tengo contigo no se llevara a Cabo; yo amo a Candy ella es una mujer que si se da a respetar; no como tú, que eres una regalada. Ya todos sabemos lo que paso con Terry, así que te pido que te retires antes que haga que este restaurant también cierre sus puertas para ti. Elisa salió del restaurant con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Candy llego y le sentó una cachetada a Albert; esto es por dejarte besar de esa lagartona estúpida; dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla de Albert, y esto (besándolo en los labios tiernamente) es por defenderme como lo hiciste. Te Amo William Albert Ardley. Anthony tomo de la mano a Flanmy y la beso suavemente también, ellos se amaban y su amor era tierno, Flanmy cariño, ven acá. Toma esto; le entrego una cajita en forma de rosa; amor, la vida que llevo a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, contigo soy plenamente feliz, me siento completo y realizado, mi corazón te pertenece, tú con tu hermosura y tu sinceridad te invadiste cada espacio de mi alma, llenándome de felicidad; Te Amo mi vida, Quieres Casarte Conmigo?

Anthony mi vida; me haces tan feliz con todo esto; claro que acepto, quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo; tu con tu ternura te llevaste todo el dolor que había dentro de mi corazón, me siento tan feliz; gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te Amo

Candy y Albert observaban la escena; todo estaba volviendo a su cauce; ya solo faltaba un día para la presentación de la rubia y el anuncio de su compromiso a partir de ese momento descubriría en verdadero valor de su amor.

AL otro lado del océano; Terry caminaba con Susy por los jardines de la mansión; ellos ya habían anunciado su compromiso, y estaban esperando que la servidumbre terminaran con los paquetes que se llevarían a Londres, no se iban a perder la presentación de la rubia; además Michael el hermano de Susy, le había escrito diciéndole que estaban en Londres, (él y su madre) además que le contaba que había conocido a la mujer de su vida; que era su compañera de clases y pareja de estudio. Susy se encontraba emocionada, después de todo lo q había sufrido su hermano se volvía a enamorar, esperaba que esta vez no saliera con el corazón herido como la última vez.

Terry mi vida; tengo algo que decirte; quise esperar que regresáramos de Londres, pero mejor te lo digo de una vez; Amor me gustaría retomar mis estudios en una academia de teatro; están comenzando las audiciones para algunas obras.

Bella; no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer lo que te apasiona; yo te apoyo; y te amo en todas tus facetas, haz lo que tengas que hacer amor; quiero verte feliz; Ambos se besaron y fueron rápidamente a su habitación para hacer el amor antes de salir…

ÇÇÇÇççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççÇÇÇÇççççççççççççç

**_Chicas aquí continuación de cap XI, gracias por sus mensajes de solidaridad y apoyo; _****_ recurden dejar sus comentarios._** las quiero besos


	12. CONTINUACIÓN CAPITULO XI

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

** CONTINUACIÓN DE ****CAPITULO XI. MI PRIMERA VEZ. **

_**AQUI CONTINUO EN CAPITULO; LO PUBLIQUE A MEDIAS .biby.**_

Elroy estaba asqueada al ver la escena; Rosemary de la mano de ese abogaducho… No eso no podía estar pasando, de seguro era un error…

De eso ser así, Esto significaría la guerra, si antes estaba empeñada en alejar a el rubio de Candy, ahora con más razón, William no había ido a dormir a la casa; Mal que mal, definitivamente ese chiquillo iba a acabar con el honor de los Ardley.

Y por otro lado Rosemary saliendo con Gorge, para ella un simple abogado de quinta que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Rosemary, podría ser el padre de William, pero solo el adoptivo, solo eso…

Tía Abuela como esta? Llego Elisa besando su mejilla y haciéndole una pequeña referencia; recibió la invitación para la presentación del heredero de la familia McW, quien será tía, esta es la oportunidad para ir a hacer vida social con mi William, porque me imagino que por mucho dinero que tiene la mugrosa esa no debió ser invitada a tan magno evento; Solo la gente con clase y distinción como nosotros fueron invitados…

Elisa; no te confíes mucho, pero sí; tienes razón, esta es tu oportunidad para conquistar a William, quiero que vayas con tu mejor y más sexy vestido, William está enamorado de esa piojosa; pero eso no le quita que sea un hombre, y para muestra un Botón, anoche no vino a dormir. Quien sabe con qué Zorra se acostó anoche, ponte las pilas muchachita; o terminaras casándote con un hombre que habrá probado todas las camas de Londres antes de tu boda…

Ohh tía; no diga eso, yo lo voy a conquistar, eso lo hare, no dejare que ni esa mugrosa, ni ninguna otra venga a quitármelo, sea como sea William será mío, ya verá cuente conmigo.

Eso espero niñita, porque bastante tiempo te ha tomado para ti misma sin prestarle atención a William, su carrera universitaria dura 3 años; y ya lleva uno, en dos años se cumple el plazo que a pidió para poder comprometerse contigo; espero que ya hayas hecho algo, porque si no yo misma destruiré ese compromiso, hay muchas mujeres que si desean de verdad ser la Sra. Ardley. Me voy a mi habitación a descansar, ponte a hacer algo. Adiós.

En el departamento de Candy los rubios salían del baño tomados de la mano luego de volver a hacer el amor; Albert la miraba con adoración; como era posible que esa pequeña lo trajera tan loco; el sexo con ella era increíble, era tan estrecha que no podría dejar de amarla ahora que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo perfecto, sus labios, sus verdes ojos, su dorado cabello, sus senos, sus nalgas en fin, Candy era la mujer apasionada con la que siempre soñó compartir su vida.

Candy preciosa ven acá (abrazándola por la espalda quedando ambos viendo por la ventana de la habitación); anoche yo vine a tu departamento a darte una sorpresa, pero fuiste tú quien termino sorprendiéndome, sabes, yo tengo el compromiso con Elisa, y en dos años se cumple el plazo para yo decidir si casarme o no con ella, estas clara que si te pedí matrimonio es porque en realidad Te Amo con toda mi vida mi amor, contigo siento que lo tengo todo, que no me falta nada, mi vida la llenas simplemente tú, con tu sonrisa, tus besos, con esa alegría que me motiva a salir adelante, sabes vida; este apellido pesa demasiado para mí, y aunque yo no puedo renuncia a él, quiero que sepas que no será un obstáculo para que podamos llevar nuestro noviazgo como se debe; el día de tu presentación, te anunciare como mi novia destruyendo así ese compromiso que me tiene atado a esa loca de Elisa; mira pequeña(caminado hacia la cocina saliendo de la habitación) anoche te traje estos chocolates y estas flores, pero no me dejaste dártelas, además de eso; te traje esto (dirigiéndose al refrigerador); Candy miraba la escena fascinada; era un hermoso pastel de chocolate blanco con un corazón en el medio, del cual salía un pitillo que tenía en la punta un globo de Elio color rojo, y decía Te Amo; pequeña esto es para ti…

Ohh Albert, de donde sacaste todo esto… es tan hermoso… perdóname por no darle la atención necesaria a este detalle anoche, la verdad es que tus besos hicieron olvidar todo lo que paso en el día; te Amo Bert. Candy se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente en los labios lo que causo que el rubio comenzara a dejar volar nuevamente su pensamiento hacia la sensación que le provocaba estar encima de ella… Candy pequeña; presiona el botón que tiene el globo atrás…

Candy presiono y el globo exploto en pedacitos dejando caer muchos pétalos de rosas en el piso de la cocina, y a su vez cayo una cajita en forma de corazón aterciopelada; Albert la tomo y se dirigió a ella arrodillándose… Sabes, este es un invento de Stear; paso toda la tarde construyéndolo por petición mía para darte esta sorpresa… Pequeña, la primera vez que te pedí ser mi esposa, no tenía nada para darte, pero me tome el tiempo de buscar esta joya para ti; era un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro, y un hermoso relicario para que pusieran una foto de los dos; con este anillo se representa el compromiso que tengo contigo de hacerte mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte toda la vida, serás la mujer más feliz del mundo si aceptas estar con este loco que daría su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces…

Albert (dijo la rubia entre lágrimas) yo también te amo y daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces; este será el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos cariño; y sí, Acepto ser tu esposa y la futura madre de tus hijos te Amo, y así comenzaron nuevamente una danza de besos en la cocina hasta que terminaron desnudos haciendo el amor sobre la mesa…

En la terraza de un restaurant situado muy cercano al departamento de los rubios se encontraba Gorge y Rosemary, ambos se sentían apenados, de ver como esas alturas de sus vida, les daba vergüenza estar enamorados como unos chiquillos, Gorge tomo las manos de Rosemary y las besó; Sabes que eres realmente hermosa; tus ojos son preciosos, siento que quiero compartir mi vida con una mujer tan preciosa e inteligente como tú me tienes embrujado brujita hermosa de ojos verdes… Sabes, quiero Besarte…

Ohh Gorge, no sabes lo que espere para que dijeras eso; Rosemary se le fue encima y lo beso, fue un beso deseado por ambos; un beso con el que se despedía toda la soledad que ambos tuvieron por mucho tiempo, Rosemary besaba suavemente Gorge, y él se sentía extasiado al sentir la calidez de esos labios hasta que sintió la sal de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su amada. Gorge se espantó y le preguntó que qué sucedía…

Brujita hermosa, que te pasa, porque lloras, pensé que ansiabas este beso tanto como yo…

Si Gorge, lo que pasa es que sufrí mucho cuando mi esposo murió, y volverme a enamorar me hizo dejar ese amor en el pasado, sabes mi amor; nadie me había mirado como lo haces tú, ni besado como lo haces tú; estoy enamorada de ti, y completamente agradecida a ti; me devolviste a mi hermano, me motivaste a luchar por lo que quiero y te llevaste la soledad que estaba circulando en mi corazón, Gracias Gorge, Gorge tomo sus labios y juntos salieron del restaurant, decidieron ir a un lugar más íntimo…

En un Hotel cercano, Patty y Stear entraban sonrojados, querían pasar un momento de intimidad, antes habían tenido dulces noche de pasión, Stear la había amado sin reservas llevándose cada uno de sus miedos y sus inseguridades, él amaba a Patty como era, para él era simplemente una mujer hermosa, perfecta ante sus ojos, sabía que era hora de enfrentar a la familia de Patty, con la ayuda de Candy ya tenía un trabajo muy bueno y ganaba muy bien, quería pedirle matrimonio y casarse lo más pronto posible con ella, pero tenía que los padres de la chica e lo negaran, debido a que el aún no se había graduado, y Patty aún estaba comenzando la universidad. Ambos se cuidaban sus relaciones íntimas ya que Patty era muy insegura con respecto a esas cosas, temía Salir embarazada.

Annie y Archi habían alquilado a escondidas de todos un pequeño departamento donde tenían sus encuentros íntimos, Annie era muy liberal, y no temía nada de lo que sus padres le dijeran, esa era la fascinación de Archi, que Annie era autosuficiente, no le temía a los prejuicios sucios de la sociedad, y además de eso salvajemente apasionada en la cama, siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo vibrar. Ambos trabajaban con la empresa de Candy, habían decidido irse en 6 meses a vivir juntos, no se detendrían hasta lograr sus cometidos, ellos no dejarían que sus familias los separaran.

En un parque cercano al departamento de Candy se encontraban Anthony y Flanmy abrazados, eran plenamente felices juntos, sin herencia Ardley, desligado prácticamente a toda su familia, Candy y Albert después de haber terminado sus horas de pasión salieron a dar un paseo y se encontraron, juntos los cuatro salieron a desayunar; Flanmy estaba hermosa y feliz, gracias a su ayuda y sus consejos, la rubia había terminado completamente conquistar a su chico.

Permiso chicos; voy al tocador, -se Excusó la rubia- vamos Candy yo te acompaño, dijo Flanmy; ambas se fueron y llegaron a su destino. Candy suavemente abrazo a su acompañante…

Flanmy gracias, tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho, Albert me amó y respeto en cada instante de la noche, hasta me pidió matrimonio, va a romper su compromiso con Elisa, gracias amiga; Candy abrazo a Flanmy, en el baño en una de los pequeños departamentos de baño se encontraba Elisa escuchando todo lo que las chicas estaban hablando sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus puños estaban apretados de ira.

Esto tiene que saberlo la tía abuela, Albert paso la noche con ella; en su cama, le propuso matrimonio, a ella, por qué..? Por qué? él no puede amarme a mí; que tiene ella que no tenga yo saliendo aprovechando que las chicas estaban dentro de los baños…

En la mesa, Tío y sobrino charlaban alegremente cuando la pelirroja se acercó y beso a Albert en la boca; un par de ojos verdes miraban la escena horrorizados; Flanmy tapó su boca con sus manos para disimular su expresión; Anthony veía lo que pasaba sin creer que Elisa era capaz de hacerle eso…

Elisa; suéltame déjame en paz, que no entiendes que no te quiero? Que yo amo a Candy y que quieras o no, este compromiso que tengo contigo no se llevara a Cabo; yo amo a Candy ella es una mujer que si se da a respetar; no como tú, que eres una regalada. Ya todos sabemos lo que paso con Terry, así que te pido que te retires antes que haga que este restaurant también cierre sus puertas para ti. Elisa salió del restaurant con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Candy llego y le sentó una cachetada a Albert; esto es por dejarte besar de esa lagartona estúpida; dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla de Albert, y esto (besándolo en los labios tiernamente) es por defenderme como lo hiciste. Te Amo William Albert Ardley. Anthony tomo de la mano a Flanmy y la beso suavemente también, ellos se amaban y su amor era tierno, Flanmy cariño, ven acá. Toma esto; le entrego una cajita en forma de rosa; amor, la vida que llevo a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, contigo soy plenamente feliz, me siento completo y realizado, mi corazón te pertenece, tú con tu hermosura y tu sinceridad te invadiste cada espacio de mi alma, llenándome de felicidad; Te Amo mi vida, Quieres Casarte Conmigo?

Anthony mi vida; me haces tan feliz con todo esto; claro que acepto, quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo; tu con tu ternura te llevaste todo el dolor que había dentro de mi corazón, me siento tan feliz; gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te Amo

Candy y Albert observaban la escena; todo estaba volviendo a su cauce; ya solo faltaba un día para la presentación de la rubia y el anuncio de su compromiso a partir de ese momento descubriría en verdadero valor de su amor.

AL otro lado del océano; Terry caminaba con Susy por los jardines de la mansión; ellos ya habían anunciado su compromiso, y estaban esperando que la servidumbre terminaran con los paquetes que se llevarían a Londres, no se iban a perder la presentación de la rubia; además Michael el hermano de Susy, le había escrito diciéndole que estaban en Londres, (él y su madre) además que le contaba que había conocido a la mujer de su vida; que era su compañera de clases y pareja de estudio. Susy se encontraba emocionada, después de todo lo q había sufrido su hermano se volvía a enamorar, esperaba que esta vez no saliera con el corazón herido como la última vez.

Terry mi vida; tengo algo que decirte; quise esperar que regresáramos de Londres, pero mejor te lo digo de una vez; Amor me gustaría retomar mis estudios en una academia de teatro; están comenzando las audiciones para algunas obras.

Bella; no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer lo que te apasiona; yo te apoyo; y te amo en todas tus facetas, haz lo que tengas que hacer amor; quiero verte feliz; Ambos se besaron y fueron rápidamente a su habitación para hacer el amor antes de salir…

ÇÇÇÇççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççÇÇÇÇççççççççççççç

**_Chicas aquí continuación de cap XI, gracias por sus mensajes de solidaridad y apoyo; _****_ recurden dejar sus comentarios._** las quiero besos


	13. CAPITULO XII La Presentación

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO XII La Presentación

Candy despertó en su departamento pensando en que ya el día de su presentación había llegado; este sería el día en que Elroy sabría a quien en realidad se estaba enfrentando, la abuela pony ya estaba por llegar para vivir con ella y Gorge n la casona. Se levantó y tomo un baño, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y salir en busca de Flanmy; habían decido ir juntas a buscar el vestido ideal para su presentación; de repente su atención se desvió a la puerta principal del pequeño departamento; había un sobre negro con un lazo color rojo sangre; suavemente lo destapo y había una nota escrita con una espeluznante letra roja que decía:

**_Tienes hasta esta semana para alejarte de William Ardley, sino todos los mocosos a los que has estado ayudando pagaran la consecuencia de tus actos mocosa, ni tu dinero ni tu poder podrán contra mí, te tengo muy vigilada. Sé dónde estudias y a que te dedicas; Aléjate de él, sino quieres probar mi Furia. Se te quiere querida…_**

Candy sintió una presión muy grande en su cabeza, las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a caer suavemente por sus mejillas; Gorge entro al departamento con Rosemary y vieron a la rubia en ese estado; Pauna la abrazó mientras Gorge leía el anónimo…

Gorge mi amor; quien crees que sea? Que será esto; la pobre Candy está muy nerviosa, nos tiene amenazados a todos… Rosemary mi vida, perdona por esto que te voy a decir pero yo creo que todos los anónimos que han estado llegando a Candy y a la familia, provienen de la mano de tu abuela Elroy, ella decidió declararme la guerra desde el momento que supo que yo siendo el padre adoptivo de Albert; Candy me dio la oportunidad de manejar su fortuna y apoyar mi relación, pero quédense tranquilas mis bellas damas, esa vieja cacatúa no podrá hacerles daño; contrate guardaespaldas para cada uno de ustedes, están protegidos; me han dicho o que han estado viendo a la joven Elisa rondando el departamento; ya di órdenes para que no la dejen entrar aquí; y en cuanto a los anónimos ahora mismo veré quien es el que está entrando hasta esta parte del edificio; tranquilas, Candy, sea quien sea que te está molestando; no te tiene tan vigilada puesto que aun nadie si quiera sabe que tú eres la heredera que será presentada eta noche, tranquila; Rosemary amor, cuida de ella hasta que se calme, saldré a poner en orden todo esto, nos vemos al medio día para almorzar y contarles todo lo que pude averiguar; un beso para las dos.

Gorge salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas abrazadas en el suelo; Candy intentaba recuperarse hasta que Rosemary rompió el silencio… Candy pequeña, no tengas miedo, nadie nos hara daño, condia en Gorge, el sabe que es lo que está haciendo; y por William, no te traumes por él, puesto que posee 7 guardaespaldas por órdenes del consejo Ardley, por ser el único heredero directo de nuestro padre. Gracias Pauna; por no dejarme sola; no dejare que nada dañe el día de hoy; me siento firme, no dejare que tu tia nos haga daño, perdóname por decírtelo Rose, sé que es tu familia, pero fue ella quien comenzó esta guerra, y pues buscaremos la manera de que nadie salga lastimado. Mejor vámonos Flanmy ya debe estarme esperando para comprar los vestidos de esta noche; vamos rose; Gorge estará muy ocupado hoy y podemos hacer eso mientras el resuelve los problemas; Salgamos… Está bien Candy, es tan difícil decirte que no cuando haces ese puchero, salgamos…

En la entrada del edificio estaban Flanmy, Patty, Annie, y Susy; esta última había llegado con Terry la noche anterior para la presentación de la rubia, las chica habían decidido darle la sorpresa de ir juntas de compras…

Chicas; que bueno que estén todas aquí, Annie, Patty, Flanmy y tu Susy; cuando llegaste amiga que bonita estas, dame un abrazo… Caandy, que linda estas, Terry y yo llegamos anoche y nos hospedamos en el departamento de estudiante de Terry, todo ha sido maravilloso Candy, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero mejor vámonos; hay muchas tiendas que visitar para la gala de esta noche.

Candy, Annie y yo te trajimos esto; Patty le entrego a Candy una gargantilla de oro Blanco con un dije con una flor, la cual poseía un rubí como capullo; esto es un símbolo de nuestra amistad; hoy ya hacen 4 años que nos conocemos y quisimos agraciarte en este día tan especial para ti; Flanmy, Susy y Rosemary observaban tiernamente la escena; esas tres chicas eran las más jóvenes del grupo; aún les faltaba mucho por vivir, bueno chicas salgamos…

Una pelirroja de ojos saltones observaba la escena a lo lejos, estaba indignada, tomo sus cosas y se fue directamente hasta la casa Ardley, la tia abuela debía saber eso.

Los chicos también habían decidido reunirse; Terry les había aviado que venía, y decidieron organizar un partido de futbol amistoso en el parque; Terry, Archi y Stear en contra de Albert, Anthony y Michael el hermano de Susy, Terry lo había invitado a petición de Susy, con el fin de que comenzara a desarrollarse en un buen círculo social pues en poco tiempo su hermana mayor seria duquesa. Después del partido irían a recoger a las chicas en la zona comercial para almorzar juntos a la espera de las noticias de Gorge…

En la mansión Ardley Elisa entraba por los jardines desesperada llamando a la tía abuela

- Tía; Tía, a la mugrosa también la invitaron a la fiesta de presentación del heredero de la familia de al lado. Tía, Albert no la dejara sola y hare el ridículo; le exijo que mueva sus influencias para que eso no suceda.

- Mira Carricita; tú y tus berrinches de noviecita dejada me tienen hasta la coronilla; deberías aprender a comportarte como una dama y conquistar a William, ya la mugrosa esa debe habérselo llevado a la cama, y tu; ni siquiera haces que él te voltee a ver, si tu no pones de tu parte mis esfuerzos para ayudarte serán en vano, muévete porque te vas a quedar solterona y sin esposo; estamos claras que estas detrás de William por el dinero que representa simplemente casarse con un Ardley, hoy le envié un anónimo muy explicitito y significativo; vendrán Cambios Elisa; William sabrá quien es Elroy Ardley …

- Lo sé; y lo tengo claro, no dejare que esa mugrosa me quite el futuro lleno de lujos que me dará Albert; tía Acompáñeme a escoger el vestido más caro y lujoso de las tiendas de Londres, esa mugrosa no estará mejor vestida que yo.

Candy y las chicas llegaron a una de las tiendas y pidieron un catálogo de Vestidos, todas escogieron sus vestidos, y quedaron en quedarse todas en la Mansión McW, luego salieron a almorzar reuniéndose con los chichos y Gorge, quien decidió contarles luego de la fiesta cada una de sus averiguaciones, y así decidieron irse a casa esperar la llegada de la hora para comenzar a arreglarse.

Candy se dio un pequeño escape a su departamento en el cual la espetaba Albert; Pequeña, mi vida me hiciste tanta falta; ven acá, bésame, tengo todo el día pensando en ti, y no sé nada de ti, (haciendo un dulce puchero) Albert mi cielo; (besando suavemente sus labios) te pensé todo el día; tanto que las chicas se reían al ver mi cara de ensueño cuando pasaba por las vitrinas de la ropa de caballeros, te pensé todo el día mi amor. Ambos comenzaron con una tortura mutua de besos, y terminaron en el yacusi tomando un dulce baño haciendo el amor como dos locos necesitados de una hermosa vida llena de amor…

Candy, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo; esta noche todos sabrán que eres mi prometida; sin miedo a Nada, porque te Amo con todas mis fuerzas. Ohh Albert, te amo con mi vida, juntos lograremos ser plenamente felices, te lo prometo.

Juntos salieron felices de la habitación y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas mansiones a arreglarse; la hora esperada para todos estaba por llegar…

Flanmy escogió un vestido negro ceñido a la cintura tipo top sin mangas; corto por encima de la rodilla el color resaltaba hermosamente la palidez de su piel; con unos zapatos color plateados de aguja, sencillamente se veía hermosa, con unos zarcillos largos de diamantes y un pequeño bolso color rojo, Patty por su parte escogió un vestido color ocre que sacaba color con sus ojos color miel; después de graduarse de la preparatoria, había dejado de usar sus anteojos, ahora llevaba lentes de contactos la hacían ver más hermosa. Su vestido era acampanado y con un escote semi pronunciado en la espalda, llevaría el pelo tomado de un moño a medio lado, y unos zarcillos de oro que le regalo Stear el día que estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Rosemary escogió un vestido strapless color verde esmeralda, largo hasta los tobillos; con corte de princesa, llevaba un lazo color blanco que empequeñecía su cintura, el color del vestido resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, no tuvo la más mínima necesidad de maquillarse, soltó su ondulado cabello el cual era decorado por horquillas de plata que hacían juego con unos zarcillos y un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, una hermosa esmeralda que brillaba con las luces de la noche. Annie llevaba un vestido azul rey largo, con una abertura desde el nacimiento de la pierna derecha, con unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, el vestido era adornado en el busto con muchos hermosos cristales que le daban un toque elegante y fantasioso estaba realmente hermosa. Susy se decidió por un vestido en tono celeste, contrastaba perfectamente con el azul de sus ojos; en corte sirena que hacía que sus curvas resaltaran de una manera impresionante, lo acompañaba con unas sandalias altas adornadas con cristales que hacían ver sus piernas totalmente estilizadas.

Y por último Candy; llevaba un vestido color Rojo; había decidido llevarlo de ese color en agradecimiento a las chicas por el regalo que le dieron en la mañana; el vestido era corte en forma de A, sin tirantes, era adornado por cristales de swarovski desde el ombligo hasta los senos; unos zapatos altos que hacían verla más lata; su cabello recogido con pinzas de oro blanco que dejaban escapar unos rebeldes rizos que caían sobre su cuello, pinto sus labios de rojo pasión y decidió que ya estaba lista; aplico su perfume más delicioso y espero que se le avisara para bajar.

Los chicos Ardley iban saliendo de la mansión cuando fueron interceptados por Elroy a la salida de la mansión..

William, esta noche tu compañía será Elisa, ella es tu prometida y por nada del mundo te permitiré que le hagas un desplante delante de tanta gente; así que más te vale que tu comportamiento sea acorde al de un Ardley, sino tendré que tomar medidas para hacerte entender tu posición dentro de esta familia…

Albert asintió y salieron todos rumbo a la mansión de al lado.

En el salón principal de la mansión, los invitados iban llegando y se iban acomodando según le asignaban los puestos los meseros; la familia Ardley los Leegan, fueron sentados lo más cerca de la zona de presentación, compartían la misma mesa, lo que causo la indignación de Elroy, quien disimulaba hablando amablemente con Elisa acerca de sus planes de que ella no se le despegara a William de la noche, la banda tocaba música ligera y aun no se había comenzado a servir comida; solo bebida era lo que comenzaban los meseros a llevar de mesa en mesa. Elroy estaba inquieta; desde que habían llegado William se había disculpado y había salido del salón, no se veía por ninguna parte al igual que sus sobrinos que se encapricharon en acompañarlos, sabía que algo estaban tramando; esta familia que presentaba su heredero seria o una buena aliada para los Ardley o una enemiga torturante; tenia igual o más poder que su propia familia, tenía que evitar que sus nietos hicieran algo que causara la guerra entre las dos familias.

La banda se quedó en silencio y fue Terry Grandchester quien tomó la palabra. Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos a esta hermosa velada en honor la Srita Mc Gregord White, esperemos que esta sea una alegre noche para todos, los dejo para que sigan disfrutando… Elroy se tensó al escuchar ese apellido, esto no podía estar pasando…

A los lados de la escalera se situaron Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archi, Terry y Gorge. Las chicas comenzaron a bajar mientras la banda comenzó a tocar un Vals. La primera en Bajar fue la abuela pony, seguida por Patty que fue escoltada por Stear hasta el centro de la pista, seguidos por las parejas formadas por Anthony y Flanmy, Susy y Terry, Archi y Annie, Rosemary y Gorge y por ultimo para sorpresa de todos, Candy iba de la mano con Albert, todas las personas miraron la escena con gran expectativa; esto podría significar la unión o la guerra entre estas dos familias; todos comenzaron moverse al compás del vals.

Elroy miraba horrorizada la escena; sin duda alguna esta era la declaración de la guerra para ella; su propia familia estaba del lado de la mugrosa a quien reto por ser pobre y era ahora quien tenía el control de más de la mitad de Londres, todos los presentes miraban la escena que protagonizaba Elroy, quien apretaba sus puños con tanta indignación, que logro romper una copa al apretarla. Elisa estaba pálida, era consolada por su madre quien estaba compartiendo su mesa.

El Vals termino y Gorge tomo la palabra. Buenas noches; sean bienvenidos todos a esta hermosa velada; esta señorita que ven acá; es Candice Mc Gregord White, la heredera universal del imperio MCW. Yo soy Gorge Johnson el tutor legal de Candice, y quien maneja la fortuna de su familia.

Candy tomo la palabra. Buenas noches, mi nombre es Candice, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, gracias por acompañarme esta noche, mi presentación, veo caras conocidas espero que todos puedan disfrutar, sigamos con el vals.

- Un Momento.. Interrumpió Albert; yo William Albert Ardley, heredero universal de la familia Ardley quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para anunciar el rompimiento de mi compromiso con Elisa Leegan. Así mismo pido disculpas a su familia, pero yo no la Amo; mi único Amor está aquí a mi lado, esta señorita que ven aquí; Candy, solo Candy que me Amó desde que yo era solo Albert. Hoy ante todos deseo anunciar mi compromiso con ella; un compromiso de Amor, porque te Amo Candy Mc Gregord. Te Amo con todo mi ser (atrapándola con un apasionado beso)

Un Momento; que significa todo esto… William, quien te crees que eres para romper tu compromiso con Elisa, yo Elroy Ardley, actual cabeza de la familia repudio cada uno de tus actos, eres un inconsciente (dándole una cachetada delante de todos)

Un momento señora; usted no le pone una mano encima a mi hijo (reaccionó Gorge) el podrá ser su nieto, pero eso no le da el derecho de maltratarlo, y delante de mi menos, considere esto como el inicio de una guerra de poderes, donde seremos todos nosotros (refiriéndose a Albert, Anthony, Pauna y los chicos) contra usted, quien está sola por culpa de su egoísmo y codicia.

Mira mugrosa recién vestida; esta guerra ha comenzado, te lo juro que esto no se quedara así; y los veré a todos arrastrándose ante mí. lo juro por la descendencia Ardley. Elroy dio media vuelta y salió indignada de la sala; tenía que planear su próximo golpe contra da mugrosa y el abogaducho de su tutor…

ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Hola chicas estaba perdida del mapa aquí les dejo este capitulos en los próximos habrá mucha acción ;) nos vemos… Gracias por ssus comentarios.


	14. CAPITULO XIII: Noche De Pasión

** No Te Dejare Escapar. **

**Nota: Los personajes, Escenas, y características de hechos de esta Historia Pertenecen a ****Kyoko Mizuki, y a ****Yumiko Igarashi****. Aunque esta historia es de mi autoría, hay algunos personajes nuevos. Esta historia es hecha por simple entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

**_CAPITULO XIII NOCHE DE PASION_**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS MUY SENSIBLES, SOLO APTAS PARA PERSONAS MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS**

Gorge continuo al mando de los negocios McW, ayudando a Candy a que la liquidez de la familia siguiera aumentando, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona realmente poderosa gracias a la total confianza que tenía la rubia en él; se había tenido que enfrentar varias veces al representante legal de los Ardley para ganar algunos de los negocios en los que competían constantemente. Había citado a Stear y a Archi para que lo ayudaran a tomar la decisión sobre un nuevo proyecto en el que licitarían; era la construcción de la casa de uno de los hombres más importantes de Londres; este; quien era descendiente directo de la realeza, había abierto un concurso para encontrar una empresa que pudiera construir un vivienda que cumpliera con todos los requerimientos necesarios, el negocio seria bien pagado, sumándose a esto, la importancia que ganaría la empresa al trabajar directamente con gente de gran poder.

Albert llego a la oficina de su padre de improvisto y noto que estaba reunido junto con sus sobrinos, Rosemary a quien Candy había nombrado la secretaria de Gorge, llegaba junto con la rubia querían escuchar lo que Stear expondría sobre sus ideas con respecto a lo que se estaba planeando.

Este será un excelente negocio para todos, nos dará la experiencia para seguir adelante tomando negocios grandes, pienso en una casa que tenga jardines amplios, aquí realice un pequeño plano, contara de 630metros cuadrados de construcción la cual se dividirán en 2 pisos, en los cuales, el segundo estará compuesto por 12 habitaciones comunes y una suite para los esposos, con grandes ventanales de cristal, pues escogí un terreno cuya vista da a una hermosa colina que está rodeada por un bonito lago pertenecerte al terreno, las habitaciones tendrán una decoración en tonos pasteles, muebles de cuero blanco, claro no proveniente de animalitos, no me crean tan asesino; (Candy y Rosemary soltaron las carcajadas), bueno prosigo, conseguí el presupuesto de unas hermosas lámparas y camas, una hermosa King sai para la habitación principal. Decidí colocar yacusi en todas las habitaciones, puesto que aún no sabemos la cantidad de personas que habitaran en la misma. En la planta baja, dispuse de colocar la cocina, la sala, un enorme salón para fiesta, el cual el piso será de granito, para darle elegancia, además de eso, un salón para que las damas tomen el té, y un bar para los caballeros, pensé también en colocar una sala de juego para los chicos, para que no molesten a sus padres cuando estén reunidos, pienso dejar unos grandes jardines y garaje para 20 vehículos, deseo que este sea un proyecto perfecto, he estado diseñando ventanas automáticas, portones que funcionen con electricidad y designe una parte de la casa para que sea un puesto de vigilancia, estará totalmente protegida de los visitantes indeseados.

Ohh Stear, eres todo un ingeniero, gracias por aceptar ser parte de mis empleados, aunque más que eso, eres mi sobrino jijiji, (decía Candy abrazando a Albert)

Gorge y Rosemary estaban impactados por la exposición de Stear, pues aun iba solo por el 4to semestre de Ingeniería y ya era todo un profesional, Notaron también el semblante de inquietud que tenía Albert, Gorge suavemente se le acercó… Albert hijo; que te sucede? Padre, mi tía me envió esta mañana a averiguar sobre este mismo terreno que selecciono Stear, piensa que Ardley también debe participar en este concurso, no por el dinero sino para establecer relaciones en la realeza para encontrarles esposas a mis sobrinos…

QUEEEEEEEE! Respondieron Archi y Stear unísonos; La tía abuela se volvió loca? Stear hermano, tenemos que hacer algo, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Annie, ni tu a Patty, la tía es muy capaz de organizarnos la boda y casarnos obligados, si desheredo a Anthony solo por estar con Flanmy, que no nos puede hacer a nosotros?

Chicos tranquilos, ni Albert ni yo dejaremos que la tía atente contra ustedes ni contra sus chicas, si tengo que sacarlos de la casa para que puedan ser felices lo haré; Mi hijo Anthony si fue desheredado de los Ardley, pero el aún tiene la fortuna que le heredo su padre, él no nos dejó desprotegidos, es por eso que Elroy no le dijo nada, pues él no depende de la Fortuna de la familia, a ustedes sobrinos Stear y Archi, yo también pienso protegerlos, no dejare que la abuela los que a su antojo, cuenten con eso, Yo Rosemary Ardley, no los dejare solos.

Chicos, mi casa es enorme, y ustedes que solo estamos mi abuela, Gorge y yo, desde el día de mi presentación, pues Susy y Terry regresaron a su casa al otro día pues Terry tenia compromisos, pueden mudarse cuando quieran, no tengan miedo, aquí estarán totalmente protegidos. Albert me pidió matrimonio, y pues pronto nos casaremos, asi que la abuela se tendrá que acostumbrar que Candice Mc Gregord White será su nueva sobrina…

Todos soltaron las carcajadas, Archí se acercó y abrazo a la pecosa, ella con sus locuras le estaba dando lo que nunca tuvo, una familia de Verdad.

En la mansión Ardley la tía abuela se encontraba reunida con sus abogados nuevamente, tenían que ganar ese negocio a como dé lugar, de eso dependía que las relaciones personales de la familia aumentaran, así cualquier mujer querría casarse con su sobrinos y no anduvieran de calenturientos con esas piojosas que andaban. No entendía como sus sobrinos teniendo tanta clase se hubieran enredado con esas mocosas que ni apellidos tenían, William había roto su compromiso con los Legan de ser el esposo de Elisa, ahora ella tendría que responderle a Sara el trato que habían hecho hace mucho, de alguna u otra forma tendría que resolverlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sus sobrinos hicieran lo que se les daba la gana.

Bueno Sra Elroy, así quedamos, ya tenemos el terreno y hemos contratado a los mejores arquitectos, en dos semanas nos entregan los planos, estamos en contacto, hasta luego, se despidió el abogado besando su mano. Elisa quien venía llegando, se quedó observando los preciosos ojos miel del joven abogado de Elroy, quien tendría unos 27 años, lo siguió pícaramente con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación, este acto no pasó desapercibido por Elroy, quien comenzó a tramar una trampa para su propio sobrino, no permitiría que Sara dañara su imagen y así tuviera que sacrificar a su sobrino como un carnero. Elisa niña, necesito que te lleves a ese hombre a la cama para que quedes embarazada, sin que nadie se entere claro, y luego haremos que William caiga en tus redes, para culparlo de ese hijo y obligarlo a casarse contigo.

Ohh tía que maravilloso plan, así será, _será un placer llevarme a semejante macho a mi cama, con esa mirada me volvió loca, por un segundo me olvide hasta de Albert. _Pensó Elisa

_En su departamento Flanmy llegaba cansada luego de su trabajo y se sorprendió de encontrarlo totalmente a oscuras, camino lentamente hasta encender la luz y se encontró con un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas, los siguió y llego hasta la cocina donde encontró a su amor terminando de poner la mesa… Que bello eres mi vida; no merezco un detalle tan especial como este amor, Te Amo con mi vida, tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi sueño hecho realidad, mi motivo de vivir, gracias Anthony, gracias amor por devolverme la vida con tu hermoso amor las lágrimas de Flanmy corrían por sus mejillas._

_Mi hermosa Rosa, ven acá (tomándola por la cintura), Flanmy mi vida, contigo estoy siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, me gusta tenerte asi, cerquita de mí, Te Amo preciosa, Te Amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, sin ti mi vida no valdría nada, sin ti seria solo un títere de mi abuela, quiero hacerte el amor en este momento preciosa, hablándole suavemente al oído._

Anthony comenzó a besar suavemente a Flanmy llevándola cargada hacia el baño, en donde lavo cada parte de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado como si fuera una porcelana que se pudiera romper, amó cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola ir hacia partes jamás vistas.

Anthony mi vida, gemía suavemente Flanmy al sentirse invadida por la hombría de su amor, sus suaves embestidas la tenían al borde de un extasis muy deseado clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su hombre, Anthony gemía de manera desproporcionar, la estaba volviendo loca, hasta que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo suavemente hasta que amos llegaron al clímax, cayendo Flanmy encima de Anthony y así, se quedaron por un largo rato.

Albert había decidido raptar a Candy, llevándola a un departamento que secretamente adquirio para convertirlo en un sitio de estudio, su lugar de descanso y de escape de su loca vida; le había preparado un deliciosa cena y le compro un rico pastel del chocolate, su rubia era una amante del chocolate y tendría una picara sorpresa para ella.

Albert sin querer dejo caer un poco de chocolate en el vestido de la rubia, ella sonrió y simplemente lo beso; ese hombre era su vida, su amor, nada podría arruinarles la cena.

Albert mi amor, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero tengo que irme, estoy cansada y sudada, además mi ropa está sucia… Pequeña; tengo esto para ti…

Candy abrió la caja y era un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda con un escote en V que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hermosos senos, además de un pijama con las iniciales de Ambos… Mi Amor, que hermoso eres, gracias, ya no es necesario que me vaya, solo iré al baño y tomare un ducha, espérame aquí. Candy entro a la habitación y noto que el yacusi era una pequeña piscina para dos, y decidió darle una probadita a su mor de lo que estaba hecho. Comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de Albert… Auxilioooo, ayudaaa, Albert ven pronto….

Bert llego Corriendo al baño para encontrarse a una Rubia totalmente desnuda con el pelo suelto; estaba parada de una manera sexi en la puerta, con una pierna ligeramente puesta en el marco.

Que rápido eres mi amor; necesitaba un hermoso superhéroe para que me hiciera el Amor; Te Animas? Ada

Albert sin decir más, tomo a Candy y comenzó a untarle chocolate por cada parte de su cuerpo lamiéndola suavemente, Candy gemía como loca, estaba tan húmeda, necesitaba que su Amor la penetrara pronto, sino explotaría de placer, Albert la tomo y la hizo suya, la hizo gritar de placer con cada embestida, chupo y absorbió cada uno de sus fluidos como si fueran agua para un ser perdió en el desierto, la llevo al clímax y ambos terminaron sudados en el piso de la habitación, para luego decidir darse un delicioso baño juntos.

Stear había invitado a cenar a Patty para celebrar que Candy había apoyado sus ideas para el proyecto, había alquilado un yate, y decidieron cenar en medio del mar, donde nadie los molestara; Patty se había llevado un hermoso camisón rojo pasión que le regalo Candy con la atención de sorprender a Stear, pidió permiso de ir al baño dejando a Stear perplejo.

Se quitó sus lentes y puso unos de contacto, soltó su cabello y se colocó el camisón sin nada debajo, llamo a Stear suavemente…

Amor, puedes venir… Stear se acercó y cuando la vio, se volvió loco de placer, sus hormonas se dispararon y no hicieron falta más palabras, la beso y comenzó a hacerle un delicioso sexo oral, tomando cada uno de sus fluidos, Patty gemía aceleradamente hasta que estuvo preparada, Stear la hizo suya una y otra vez, hasta que ambos no pudieron más y cayeron rendidos en el sumo placer de su amor.

Archi y Annie estaban de cumple mes, y reservaron una suite en un hermoso hotel, Annie decidió colocarse ropa interior muy pequeña, además de eso totalmente comestible, la cual al ser observada por su amor, fue arracada con los dientes rápidamente comenzando suavemente a hacerla suya, Annie disfrutaba ver a Archi como loquito besando cada rincón de su piel, sus hormonas volaban como locas, hasta que no pudo más, pidió a Archi que la penetrara, este no espero un nuevo pedido, se tiró encima de ella haciéndole el amor como nunca, Annie era insaciable, lo que volvía loco a Archivald, quien la amaba más y más cada día mientras descubría lo que se encontraba dentro de esa hermosa mujer.

En la habitación de Al lado y sin saberlo se encontraban Rosemary y Gorge amándose como dos novatos conociendo cada parte de sus cuerpos, Pauna se entregaba a su amor sin limitaciones, necesitaba sentirse amada, después de muchos años sin estar con un hombre era como su primera vez, quería descubrir cómo era hacer el amor nuevamente con el hombre que amas, se dejó consentir de Gorge quien la beso como nunca había besado, ni a su antigua esposa, con ella no le limito a nada., la hizo suya con todas las de la ley, Pauna vibraba en sus brazos se dejó amar hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos…

/7/

**_Felices Madrugadas queridas, espero que les guste; _****_J_****_ prfis denme sus comentarios para saber si les agrado este capítulo, espero sugerencias, ayúdenme a continuar amigas un beso :* _**


End file.
